Awaken Vampire
by Star Angel 07
Summary: This story is about a 16 year old girl being turned into a vampire When her memories begin to return she wanted to know who she truly is. Warning: Lots of cursing, lots of blood
1. Chapter 1 Angelina

Chapter 1 ~Angelina~

I sat on a brick wall in (Place in Italy), Italy. I am a sixteen year old girl and currently living with one of my father's friends….

"Angelina come inside already. You'll catch a cold if you stay out there too long" The caretaker yelled from the small house

"Okay" I yelled back, I stared up at the cloudy sky one last time then headed inside before the rain came down.

The caretaker, whose name was Tony; I never got his last name. He would always cook me cook since I always worked to pay the bills. Tony was retired, he says that he is old but he looks no more than thirty.

I find that strange...

But anyways he retired when my parents, and older brother disappeared, so he took me in and to me, he's like an uncle.

The rain began to come down even harder, I sighed as I put Tony to bed, each day he seemed to look a bit older. But it was odd since it was happening rapidly. I found that strange as well. I shrugged and went to bed, I was exhausted.

Tonight will be peaceful right?

Or so I thought…

Tony's POV

I struggled to resist for the past eleven years, ever since the incident with the Vendero's.

I listened to as Angelina's breathing calmed, I sat up to rub my forehead, "Eleven years huh..." I mumbled to myself. I've waited to that long to feast again? I sighed as I stood up. My back began to arch in pain, I groaned as a burning sensation started within my throat "I may be her uncle...But I'm still going to do it…."

…Did I really want to?

I would be forced to leave afterwards….

..I'm going to carry on with my plan….No matter what….

I quickly went to Angelina's room. I stood beside the bed; I brushed her hair back to reveal her neck. I tilted her chin up and leaned down, swallowing hard, and bit into her neck and started to suck.

Angelina's POV

In my dream I saw my parents standing before me, they mouthed my full name, than mouthed 'goodbye' then waved and disappeared. My eyes widened, then I ran forward, hoping to catch up to them, "Mama! Papa!" My voice was faint, my vision began to blur as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. My eyes sprang open; I couldn't see much since it was still dark outside. A scream choked in my throat

"Who…are…you" my voice was weak, I felt really light headed "Stay quiet and listen… " I knew this voice, it was Tony's. What was he doing? And why?

"You've known me as your father's best friend right? Truth is…I am you're uncle…" he spoke quickly; it was like, like he only had moments left to live.

"But Listen now, after the flames disappear, someone will come to pick you up…And watch over you…" he said "When you awaken, you'll discover your true self….."With that said the hands and body heat left me.

Then suddenly a rush of heat circled my entire body, my eyes opened slightly, and then my head turns slowly to see that the house was on fire, "T-T-Tony…." I whispered as my hand was outstretched then my eyes closed, letting the darkness take over me.


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken

Chapter 2 ~Awaken~

I felt like I got jumped and burned…Wait….I was burned…..Crap…

I tried to flex my finger but no, my body was still trying to recover, I felt a warm hand touch my neck, then turn my head carefully, a moan escaped from my lips and the hand froze in place.

"S-She's waking up…That's good, it means she has awakened into her new form…" a male's voice said quietly.

I had to wake up, even if my eye lids felt heavy.

When my eyes opened I saw nothing but darkness, when my vision cleared up, I saw a pair of dark blue eyes, and they seemed to be glowing. No wonder I could see them so easily.

I sat up slowly, feeling a pain in the back of my head, the boy moved so that I could sit up all the way. He had an arm around my shoulders, supporting me.

"Good you're finally awake" he said as she looked where his voice was coming from

"…Where…" I whispered then groaned as I rubbed my head "Ouch…"

"I'll carry you, you look like you've been through a lot…" he said and picked me up bride style, I looked up at him, scared

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he said then started walking.

Who was I again…?

Why was I so thirsty…?

I gazed up at the boy to see his features. His skin tone was the same as mine, White, of course… His eyes were a beautiful dark shade of blue almost black; His hair was brown, maybe brunette. His skin looked so smooth. But how he found me, I wondered.

He looked down at me, noticing that I was staring "Is something on my face?" he asked

I shook my head "N-No…" I was afraid of him…But why?

He smiled slightly "You don't need to be afraid" he said again. He raised his head "Here we are"

I looked to see a small cabin, my stomach twisted; my mind began to scream 'BAD IDEA BAD IDEA!' But I knew I could trust him. He set me down and walked ahead, I followed.

I looked around, the cabin seemed stabled and smelled like rain, and I turn to see that it was raining "…rain…" I mumbled and walk outside.

"Anyways my name is Jonathan…" his voice trailed off, he turned to look back but to find me nowhere. He rushed outside "Angelina!" he yelled. I looked at him; i tilted my head slightly "Who…are you talking to?"

"Well, you, of course"

"Me? That's my name?"

"Yes, Angelina Rose Vendero…" I stood there, watching him

"So...My name is Angelina…." She looked at him "Call me Angel instead, Angelina sounds like a mouth full" she smiled slightly. Jonathan walked out to her, took her hand and led her back inside

"Sheesh, your soaked now, Stay right there" he said to go find a towel. I looked at my hands

"Angelina…." I whispered, in the back of my head a small memory played, I shook my head as Jonathan walked back and placed the towel on my head then started to dry my hair.

"What were you doing out in the rain Angel?" I looked at him

"To feel the rain..." He sighed. When he finished drying my hair he led me to a room where there was a fire place, I looked at the fire place as I began to feel dizzy, I trip over my feet and lean forward.

I felt arms around me, I looked around to see that Jonathan caught her, She felt a blush creep up her face "T-T-Thank you"

"Please be more careful…" I nodded nervously as he helped me to a room with a bed "Sleep here, you need to rest…" I looked at him

"T-Thank you again…" I said as I walked to the bed and lay there, hugging the pillow.

I felt a blanket over me; I turn to see Jonathan placing the blanket over her. He smiled softly then left the room; I turned my face to the pillow, hiding a blush.

"What was that phrase again..."

"Sight...No the word is included though…."

"Ah! Love at first sight!" My mind screamed

"It was most definitely that phrase..." I smiled into the pillow then fell asleep, into my dream world, but sadly, nothing happened within the dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Jonathan

Chapter 3 ~Jonathan~

Jonathan's POV

As the night drug on, I sat near the fire place. Watching the open flame.

In the bedroom Angelina slept peacefully, I shook my head, almost disapproving "Stupid damn Amnesia…" I mumble. He lifted his head; he stared deeply into the fire.

Should I? I wondered, then sighed

Maybe I should…I don't know…

I groaned and scratched my head, I wanted to help Angelina so much, and she looked lost. Defenseless. Troubled.

I stood and looked at the bed room, then walked near the room. To visit the sleeping Angel.

Wait...

Did I just call her Angel?

No…I-I didn't!

God damn it all….

"Stupid thoughts going through my head…" I hissed under by breath, I looked to see that I was standing over her body. I swallowed hard seeing her sleeping face.

She was a brunette and a pretty one at that…

Her skin was white, not too white. I could also see her fangs showing slightly. I bent over slightly to examine her neck, the punctures were almost gone.

"_It's good that the wound is disappearing_"I thought as I looked to see that I was close to her face, maybe a little _too_ close.

Our faces were so close. I began to move closer as Angelina's eyes opened slightly, I froze. Hoping she would notice me.

She looked straight into his eyes, her head tilted slightly "…Dream…" she whispered and turned to her side. I quickly exit the room; I felt my cheek heat up

"What the hell?" I said to myself, my heart was beating too fast. I took deep breaths

"I was going to do nothing to her…anything at all…"

In the back of my head I could hear a faint voice, saying '_Sure you weren't... _' I groaned as I stood against the wall "God kill me please…I just met her and I have already tried to kiss her…" I mumbled, my eyes widened as I cover my mouth

_What did I just say?_

I banged my fist into the wall, not waking Angelina, "I'm…A total…moron…" I said then walk over to the fire to calm down.

I stayed beside the flame until the sun rose.

~Angelina's POV~

I felt the sunlight on my face, it was nice. Warm.

I opened my eyes slightly to find that the window next to the bed wasn't cover to keep the sunlight out. I sat up and looked around; rubbing my head as some memories bean to come back.

It was painful to see everything again. I felt refreshed but the memories kept piling on, I held my head, wincing.

Jonathan peeked inside then sat beside me "Are you okay?" he asked worried. I looked at him, nodding slightly, "My memories…are coming...back…but it's hurting my head…"

"It's okay, it'll be over soon" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I froze.

Wait...

What is he doing?

I barely know him and he's trying to help me...

But why hug me? I wondered

I looked at him, "You're name was Jonathan, Right?" I asked quietly. He nodded slightly; I looked at him closely "Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Well…How should I put this…" he thought for a bit "You are a vampire….That's as simple as I can put it…" I stared at him eyes wide

"I'm…a…what?"

"Vampire…" he repeated

I felt like fainting but didn't. I looked to see his arms around me still "Umm...You can let go now…" I said hiding my face as a blush started to show on my cheeks. Jonathan looked and let go quickly,

"I-I'll go cook something…s-so stay here and rest a bit more…" he said then quickly exited the room.

I pulled the blanket up to my face, hiding the blush

_What…what is this?_ I wondered

I sat there lost in my thoughts, while Jonathan cook them food.

I stood and walked out of the room and saw Jonathan over in a small room, that was supposed to be a kitchen, I looked at him to see a blush was upon his face as well, I smiled slightly.

_So I'm not the only on embarrassed…_

I giggled quietly so that Jonathan didn't hear.

_So…this is the feeling of love at first sight huh?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Angelina walked over to the fireplace while Jonathan made them food, as she drew closer she saw the ashes and a sudden flash back begun. She could only see the flashback, nothing else. To not crash into anything she fell to her knees, as tears streamed down her cheek, "U-U-Uncle….T-Tony…." She whispered.

Jonathan heard the thud, he looked into the room Angel was in then rushed to her side, helping her "Angel" he said praying her fingers from her hair and intertwine his fingers with hers, "It's okay, everything is alright" he said with a soothing voice. He looked at her to see her eyes were black, "The final memory burns…I know…" he said watching her, as the tears kept on coming.

What it felt like an hour to Angel but it was only a few moments her eyes changed, colors. Her eyes were a deep shade of red, the color of blood, Jonathan, too, saw her eyes change. Angel looked out the window to see a deer outside, a burning sensation burned in her chest.

_What is this?_

_Why am I so thirsty…_ she wondered. She stood and walked outside to follow the deer, "Angelina wait!" Jonathan said following after her. Once he stood outside she was gone, and so was the deer "Damn it…" he hissed under his breath and looked around, he took a deep breath, catching all scents around. He caught a familiar scent, the scent of cherry blossoms. He knew it was her, and took off running following her scent.

Within moments he found her beside a not alive deer. He swallowed hard "A-Angel…You alright?" he asked, she turned to face him, a trickle of blood coming down from the corner of her mouth

"Yes. I'm alright now" she said in a quiet voice, he looked down at her, held out his hand out towards her

"Come on…" she looked at his hand

"Sei sicuro?" she asked

"Yes..." he said calmly, her eyes widen

"You understand Italian?"

"Yes, I'm only part Italian…I was forced to learn Italian…" Angel looked at him and smiled slightly, taking his hand and standing.

"grazie" she said

"Umm Nessun problema?" he said, confused. Anel laughed slightly

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you sounded nervous, That's all" her smile widened. He smiled at her as he wiped the deers blood from Anegelina's mouth with his thumb. They both blushed and watched the ground

"G-Grazie..."

"Nessun..P-Problema.."

They both walked back to the cabin quietly, listening to each others breathing.

_And so it begins_

She thought with a small smile upon her face.

_And it starts now..._

His mind whispered, he looked foreward, hiding a blush from Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jonathan woke up to the sun kissing his eyes, he stretched, looking at the ceiling "That was the best sleep in weeks…" he said sitting up

"Boungiorno" a small voice said from beyond the bedside, he looks over to find a fully awake Angel

"G-G-Good M-morning" she smiles slightly at him than sat up stretching, as for Jonathan he laid back down, hiding himself.

Angel sat up looking around, '_I wonder where I could find a change of clothes?_' she wondered looking at her clothes. She wore her black shorts, shirt, and socks.

'_I wonder if he saved me from the burning house…_' her mind whispered

She stood and looked over at Jonathan then smirked "Hey wake up" she said while shaking his shoulder, he shrugged her hand off and grumbled something.

"Wake up"

"No…"

"You said we were leaving once the sun rises, now get up lazy" she began to tickle him

"S-Stop that" he said a bit louder

"Come on wake up" she be began to laugh a bit. This was fun for her, she has not laughed for years, and it felt good to laugh again.

The next thing that happen Jonathan was on top of her pinning her down, she looked at him almost scared, not just because she was pinned down, but the fact that his eyes were an ugly shade of red, almost the same color of blood.

"I-I'm sorry" she managed to say, she watched him as his eyes began to turn back to his dark blue color. He blinked and looked at her, a faint blush crosses over his cheeks, and he got off of her quickly than walked out of the room.

Angel covered her face with a pillow to hide the blush upon her face, everything repeated in her head, '_God I thought he was going to bite me…_' her mind whispered, it wasn't long before her blush disappeared, she mumbled something in Italian.

Then the pillow was lifted off her face, she looked to see Jonathan standing there, "Sorry…But get up" he said quietly. She did as he said and stood. He placed a cloak over her and buttoned up a single button that was near her neck, "You'll need this…"

"For…"

"For hiding you…Everyone in Italy thinks you're dead…"

"Why wouldn't they…I got bitten and the house burnt down…"

"…."

"What?"

"Nothing…Any ways we are in Germany so we must hurry… "

"Where are we heading?"

"Russia..."

"All the way out there?"

"Yes, now let's head out" Angel only nodded.

Jonathan put on the same type of cloak around him and walked out, she followed him.

"Watch you're back, there are other creatures other than us out here…"

"O-Okay…" he voice cracked slightly, she hoped that he didn't notice

"Don't be scared…" with that said he grabbed her hand, and had her follow beside him. A blush crept to her cheeks, she found the hood to the cloak and pulled it over her head and a shadow hid her face.

As the hours past Angel wondered where they were now, but didn't ask, she didn't want to seem annoying, everything was moving for fast, her being a vampire, meeting Jonathan seemed like a dream and now they were heading to Russia.

Angel tripped bringing her out of her thoughts, Jonathan caught her "Are you okay?" he asked worried

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay, you scared me for a minute there…" he helped her up looking at her "You sure that you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she repeated, rolling her ankle

"_Damn it, I twisted my ankle…_"

Jonathan looked at Angel then stood in front of her, kneeling down "Get on"

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"B-But I'm heavy…"

"I doubt that..."

"This isn't a good idea"

"Get on..."

"Again I don't think it's a good ide-"

"Just get on…" Angel sighed, knowing arguing with him will get them nowhere, and she got onto his back and braced herself.

Jonathan stood up easily to Angel's surprise, "You're not heavy at all…" he said as he began to walk "You're very light" Angel looked at him

"I was wondering….Why isn't my ankle healing as quickly as you said?"

"You're still a newborn, it'll take some time for the blood to cruise through you're systems…."

"I see…" she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the trees, her eyes shut slightly.

What felt like minutes she opened her eyes to see that they weren't moving, she moved her head slightly and felt a slight bit of weight, her eyes moved to the side and up to see Jonathan's cheek resting on her head, she blushed furiously "W-What is this…" she whispered to herself.

She looked around her to see his arms around her, and she was sitting on his lap, she didn't feel scared, she felt safe. Sighing while she closed her eyes.

Jonathan's eyes opened to see the moon shining over him and Angel, lifting his head as hears faint footsteps. He propped Angel against the tree they were laying on, he stood and walked off to follow the sound.

Angel's eyes opened slightly, feeling cold, She yawned and looked up to see the moon right above her "That's pretty…" she felt sleepy, but stood anyways. She looked around "Jonathan?" she called, "Jonathan!" she heard nothing after that.

'_Where is he?_' she wondered walking ahead, from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow, stopping and looking around, "Who is there?" she asked slightly scared. Only a laugh replied "Uh Ha Ha Jonathan, jokes over, Come out please, you're scaring me!"

A tap on her shoulder made her move quickly and looked back, only seeing red eyes watching her, "Hello little girl"

"S-Stay back!" she began to walk backwards

"Why? You look scared, and I'm here to help you. Come now…Don't be afraid"

"Stay Away!" She yelled, feeling weird on the inside, she looked at the figure, unable to tell if it was a male or female.

"Y-You're another one of us…" he said surprised, then smirked walking closer to her.

"I SAID BACK!" she finally screamed hitting him, knocking him back. She stared at the figure. In the moon light she could see that he was male, he had silver hair, and had biker clothes on.

"S-See what h-happens when you mess with m-me?" but only a laugh came from the boys mouth.

"That was fun, let's continue this…" he said standing up and watching Angel

"Ah shit…" she mumbled, backing away.

A hand grabbed her good and lifted her into the air, she looked to see the boy was gone, "L-L-Let go!" she struggled, and kicked him hard with her boot. Wait? Boots?

She shook her head and realized she was let down, then turned to kick him. The boy reacted fast and grabbed her boot, then chuckled darkly

"Nice try cutie" he said and raised her up.

Angel saw everything upside down, struggling, the grip on her ankle tightened. She gasped in pain as he gripped tighter.

"Am I hurting you? I'm terribly sorry…" with that said he threw her into a nearby tree.

She cried in pain as he closed in on her, placing a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. "Give up yet?"

"Until I am fully dead…" She spat

"Well then" he said pulling out a knife "They I'll do as I please" he said smiling darkly.

"Over my dead body" A familiar voice said, grabbing the knife. The boy turned around, glaring "Well if it isn't Jonathan…" he said in a dark voice.

"Brother…what are you doing to her?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to kill her…"

"No you won't…" he knocked the boy over with a punch to the face, with Angel's surprise the boy stayed down not moving at all. Jonathan picked Angel up bride style and started running,

"I'm sorry that you had to be throw around by him"

"I-It's okay…" she said holding onto his shirt tightly, pain shot through her arms and legs. The worst was her ankle.

"W-W-who was that…." She whispered

"…My brother Steven…"

"I see…" she said, keeping quiet, the whole time he ran.

Angel began to feel even colder, she knew they were close to Russia, with the speed they were going at, of course they would almost be there. Jonathan was quick and light on his feet. Well with the vampire blood he made it seem like we were on a train at high-speed.

He stopped and set her down, looking at her bruised arm, swallowing hard "H-He caused you harm…"

"Its okay" she said smiling weakly, he touch her arm slightly, looking at the deep bruising

"I'll be gone by the time we get to the palace…"

"mi scusi?"

"Oh...I forgot to tell you, we are going to where all vampire's live…Well where the last of our kind live anyways…It's sort of like a school but mostly a home for all vampires"

"This sound a bit like movie I watched…It's called harry potter…." he laughs at that

"Well it is nothing like that; they only teach you the basics of being a vampire, and how to fight and that's it"

"Oh I see…" he smiled at her as he took her hand in his and led the way.

_Well, this may not seem bad…This might be a good change…_ her mind whispered, as a smile appeared on her face.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

This took me all day, Most of the da, writing it down, idea's and what should happen next, and the rest of the day to type it all.

If you guys like it then it was worth it :D

Language:

Boungiorno = Good morning

mi scusi= Excuse me?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel shivered as they drew closer to the country Russia; she snuck glances at Jonathan, blushing every time.

'_What's wrong with me…_' she wondered, humming a sound.

"Beat b'beat beat beating…..beautiful the sunshine shines oh oh so bright…" she whispered, she felt eyes on her; she looked up and saw him watching her,

"What were you just singing?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Well your voice is beautiful" he said with a smile. Angel blushed slightly, smiling.

Jonathan put her hood up as snow begins to fall, she shivered slightly as Jonathan's arm went over her shoulder, and she leaned against him, watching her feet.

While walking for an hour Angel looked ahead and saw what looked like a gate, and even further a huge castle, "I-is that the place?"

"You are correct" she looked at him then continued to walk.

When they got closer Angel saw two people in front of the gate, watching them. She hid behind Jonathan as they drew closer.

He held onto her hand and glared at the men, "evening gentlemen…" he said calmly, they began to talk in Russian, as she just watched them. Within moments they were let through.

Angel looked around seeing others staring as they walk past us, whispering, she ignored them as they got closer to the palace.

Swallowing hard, they entered.

When they were inside Angel could see that there were a lot of teenagers, the only way she noticed was because they were staring at her.

'_Quit staring…Why stare and not glance?_' her mind hissed

She glanced up at Jonathan, whom was looking around, almost worried

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's noth-"

His sentence was cut off with someone yelling

"Jonathan!" it was a females voice.

Next thing she knew, she was pushed to the ground hard, hitting her head. She turned over groaning "merda…" she got on one knee, propping herself up with arm.

"Angel" Jonathan's worried voice said, she looked up to see a girl with jet black hair, hugging Jonathan.

Her eyes were a dark shade of green, her face was smooth. She seemed to be her height, maybe a bit shorter, and she looked like a walking stick. Already, Angel knew she was trouble.

"Bitch…" Angel hissed trying to get back up,

"What were _you_ doing holding _my_ Jonathan's hand?" the girl asked, obviously pissed off, and glaring

"None of your business" she muttered loud enough, Jonathan smiled slightly, as the girl's face turned red with furry

"W-What did you just say?" she nearly yelled, Angel only smiled as a hand sharp smack across her face, then she fell back to the ground, not moving this time.

"Isabelle!" Jonathan yelled pushing her away and picking up Angel,

"But Jonathan…she was rude to me…." She said in a whining voice

"Oh like you weren't to her?" he snapped back, and then walked off, leaving the girl named 'Isabelle' behind.

Angel felt the cuts on her face, "It hurts…" she whispered, knowing that the cuts started from below her eye down her cheek.

"I know…" he said nearly pained.

She looked up at him as he held her with one arm and opened a door with the other, she looked the other way and her stomach dropped. It was her worst nightmare.

The infirmary.

She squirmed in his arms "I-I-I'm fine really, no need to be here. S-s-so p-please set me down" she said a little louder,

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't like n-n-needles, medicine…"

"You won't need anything like that; I just want them to check you're cuts"

"o-okay…" she said.

The nurse looked at the cuts carefully, "Well, they're not deep, so they won't scar, dearie"

"O-okay…Thank you…." She said calmly, as the nurse smiled.

"Oh Jonathan" both him and Angel turned to the voice, glaring. Isabelle stood in the door way, watching them; she walked up to Angel, with a fake smile upon her face

"Hey, how's your face hon?" she asked, acting like she never smacked me at all

"Good, it won't scar, like you'd hoped" I said snapping back, she saw the hatred in Isabelle's eyes

"Well that's good, why don't I treat you to pizza? I know that you're Italian, I can tell 'cause of your accent"

"Yes, I am Italian…And I guess eating sounds goo-"

"Great then let's go now!"

"R-right now?"

"Yes!"

"Give me a moment…"

"Kk!" she said walking off, winking at Jonathan, he ignored her and looked at Angel.

Jonathan stood next to Angel, "Are you sure about this?"

"I want to see what she wants…." he sighed

"Okay…But at least take this with you, please" he said walking behind her and placed a necklace around her neck, she shivered once the cold chain touched her neck, and she looked down to see what was weighting it down.

She looked at the cross with a dark blue jewel in the center, she turned to face him, opening her mouth to speak "don't worry about it…" he said slightly blushing, rubbing the back of his neck

"Thank you Jonathan" she said hugging him, to his surprised, he hugged back, smiling slightly.

Angel broke away, smiling then walked out of the room, to face the devil, In other words. Isabelle.

She led Angel outside, the air was cold, and the sky was turning to dusk, nice and peaceful.

Or so she thought.

Isabelle stopped in front of the gate, she turned back to Angel, her eyes red with furry and hatred.

"Time for you to disappear for good….Jonathan is _mine_" she spat the last word

"Ehi idiota, Leave him alone. He doesn't want yo-" her sentence was cut off when Isabelle grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air

"Don't you dare say that again, you're nothing compared to me…" she said, her grip tightening.

Angel struggled in her grasp, gasping for breathe

"Maybe you'll learn to not mess with other girls boyfriends…"

"H-He's…..not…y-y-yours….." Angel gasped.

The hand holding her let go and Angel fell to the ground, breathing hard. She looked up at Isabelle to see she staring at the cross necklace around her throat, Angel looked at it then back up at her.

"You….He…Can't be!" she said raising her hand, Angel saw the claws from Isabelle's fingers. Thinking fast, she jumped out of the way of the others strike

"I won't let you take him!" Isabelle screamed, striking again. This time Angel caught her hand and flipped her over her head, the others head connected to the ground

"I won't allow you to continue to bully me, anymore" she felt it, pure hatred burning through her.

Isabelle looked at her scared, "I-I won't lose to you" she said standing, making an attempt to kick Angel.

Angel only grabbed her leg and threw her back down, "Don't touch me…" Angel said walking away.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm, turning to find Isabelle biting onto her forearm, a scream escaped from her mouth and shoved Isabelle away, grasping her arm

"Damn it…." She hissed, "Jonathan…hurry" she mumbled.

Isabelle stood up, wiping her mouth, laughing "Weak blood…you're just weak"

"Shut up…"

"No wonder Jonathan is near you, it's 'cause you're too damn weak"

"Shut you're damn mouth!" Angel screamed.

She looked at the girl, "You have no brains whatsoever…You'll…die…for this…..B-bastardo…." The world was spinning, "Jonathan…" she whispered, falling to the side, only to be caught and lifted. She eyes opened slightly to see Jonathan's face, her eyes finally shut and her head leaned against his chest.

Jonathan looked at Isabelle, "this is your final warning, touch her again and you'll never live another day…"

"So you're in love with that freak?"

"That is none of your business Isabelle"

"I'm right aren't I?" with that Jonathan turned away and wrapped his cloak around himself and Angel.

Isabelle stood there, watching them walk off "Vendero….I know this blood very well…..I didn't think he had a sister…." She whispered.

Angel felt her arm burning, her eyes opened and looked to find Jonathan, cleaning her arm, then wrapping it, "J-Jonathan?" he looked up seeing her awake

"Yes, you feeling okay?" she nodded slightly

"I knew you'd come…." She smiled softly, looking at him

"Well after hearing you call my name twice, I had to hurry over" he said watching her face.

Angel only blushed, then looked at her arm "I've only been here for half a day and I've already been beat up" she said looking at Jonathan again

"You're not the first to experience this…" he said as he finished wrapping her arm then sat beside her, she looked around to see that she was laying on a bed, and he was sitting next to her, she sat up slowly, a bit dizzy.

She looked around to see that the room was like a dorm, there was another bed across the room, "W-W-Where am I?"

"We're sharing a room…I know that this is sudden, but they stuck us together…Everyone has a male and female in every room, reasons are unknown…." He said blushing in embarrassment.

Angel watched him, and laughed slightly

"W-What?"

"I've been in this situation before, me and my brother would share a room, then at my private school I stayed in a dorm with lots of people, so it doesn't bug me"

"Oh o-o-okay" he said standing up then walking across the room, "I'm going to turn in first…Night Angel…."

"Night Jonathan…" she said calmly.

Jonathan pulled on a door that moved across the room, to divide the room.

Angel stood and changed quickly taking off her boots and slipping on new clothes, breathing a sigh she brushed her teeth, washed her face of blood and walked to the bed, she laid there and drifted to sleep.

Jonathan sat on his bed, rubbing his forehead "tomorrow is starting to come…one more day….she'll become a full vampire" he said quietly, then laid down, he watched the ceiling then drifted to sleep

Merda : Shit

ehi Idiota : Hey Idiot

Bastardo : Bastard


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel woke, feeling a hand on her cheek, she yawned and the hand disappeared. Her eyes opened slightly to see the bed room door close, "Jonathan?" she whispered than sat up, and she stretched her arms out in front of herself.

She felt her arm, feeling the bite marks from Isabelle. "That bitch…." She hissed, rubbing her forehead. Remembering Jonathan saving her, a blush crept up to her cheeks slowly. She breaths out slowly to control the blush, as she gets up to look around the room. The room was a nice shade of blue, almost like the sky. She looked around herself only to find two other doors, two wardrobes, and of course two beds.

Angel walks over to the wardrobe and looks inside to find a few pairs of jeans, shirts, everything she needed, she smiles at herself and started looking through the clothes.

Moments afterwards she stepped out other the room wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a blood red shirt that exposes her right shoulder, showing her white skin. And the black boots and necklace Jonathan gave her. She looked down at herself and nodded in approval and began to walk down the hall.

Angel walked down and around the corner only to crash into another body and fall back onto the ground "Owwwww….."

"Watch where you're going brat!" a voice growled, she sat there frozen '_I know that voice_' her mind whispered.

"Hey did you hear me or not?"

"I heard you, loud and clear….Bastardo…" she growled, looking up.

Standing there was the one of the two people she did not wanted to see for the rest of her life. Steven.

He looked down upon her then took a step back, "It's you"

"Problem with that?" she asked standing, stepping away from him

"No, Not at all" he said with a smirk

"Hmph"

"What not happy to see me?"

"As if bastard!"

"Ahh! I'm hurt by your words!" he said, dramatically clenching his chest, and then chuckled.

Angel stiffened as Steven moved closer to her, "G-Get back!"

"Oh, so were going back to that again?" he smirked showing his fangs, lifting his hand and brushed her hair back, causing her to shiver. His hand went down her neck, and then slowly down her shoulder "You must be tasty"

"Get away from me..."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this very much"

"I rather have Jonathan touch me than you!" she screamed, pushing him into the wall hard, leaving a dent within the wall.

Angel stood there, disgusted, shocked, but mostly disgusted. "Y-You bastard! How dare you touch m-" she was cut off with him closing in on her once again, pinning her to the wall. Now only fear showed in her eyes, "Stop this! Go away!" she yelled only to feel pain go through her arm, she gasped as Steven grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head,

"Did you feel that?" he asked, his eyes suddenly looked hungry

"L-Let go!"

"Why? Too much pain my dear?" His smile grew bigger as he leaned in closer, "What are you going to do? Jonathan isn't around to save you this time" Angel glared at him, evilly, kicking him. He just stood there watching her "Your too weak, haven't you figured that out yet?" she didn't respond, she knew if she opened her mouth it wouldn't be a comeback, it would be a scream of terror.

She could feel his breath on her neck; she shut her eyes, ready to scream, feeling blood go down her arm, she felt his fangs on her neck softly trying to pierce in.

Once his fangs touched her neck, she was suddenly pulled from him and into a protective arm, "Aw Steven, Nice of you to visit" a males voice said. Angel looked up, seeing a boy with blond hair, light green eyes, and a child's face. She looked at Steven, only to see him glaring at her then the boy "You interrupted, that isn't nice brat" the boy smirked at Steven

"Brat you say? I believe we are the same age, right?" he said with a slight German accent, he stood straight, holding onto Angel, "Now what were you planning on doing with this beautiful young lady, Steven?" he asked

"Wouldn't you like to kno-"

"Actually, yes, I do want to know, 'cause you know what your father will do when he finds out you're here…" and with that Steven growled quietly, he looked down at Angel, smirking slightly

"See you around" he said with a laugh, walking past them and disappearing within the hall.

The boy looked at Angel with a gentle smile, "Are you okay?"

"Ah….Y-Yes…." She said, looking at her arm, then sighed "Why me?" She asked herself

"it's nothing personal, he's just like that cause nobody ever talks to him…By the way my name is Christen, nice to meet you" he said smiling at Angel,

"Nice to meet you too, Christen. I'm Angelina Vendero, but you can call me Angel" she returned the smile

"Awesome" he said

"Ah! Christen!" a voice called from down the hall.

Both Angel and Christen looked to see a boy with a white cloak draped over him, when he got closer, Angel could see that he was wearing a white mask.

"Leader! You're just a tad late ya know!"

"My apologies, I had paperwork to finish up" the boy said, looking over Angel, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, perfectly fine sir" she said.

Christen looked at them, then turned to the other boy, "Leader, I'm heading back now!" he said, saluting his leader and walked off, disappearing within seconds.

"Ah…I-I'll be taking my leave as well" Angel smiled slightly, her hand twitched, knowing the way she says goodbye to others, she restrained herself, and hurried off.

The boy chuckled once Angel was gone, raising his hand, taking his mask off "Angel…" he whispered, looking the way she left, "If only you knew…" Jonathan said in a hushed tone, he placed the mask on a statue nearby, hiding his cloak very well.

Angel looked though the medicine cabinet, looking for gauze, she sighed in frustration finding nothing "Damn it…" she hissed, looking at her reflection, feeling dizzy.

"If I stayed there any longer my Italian ways….Ugh…" she groaned.

~Flash back~

"_Angelo! Angelo!"_

"_Che cosa?"_

"_Check this out" the smaller female said with her deep Italian accent. She looked at a boy passing by and smiled, she then pressed two fingers to her lips and blew a kiss, "Ciao, cutie~!" she said as the boy blushed deeply, he waved at them and continued walking._

"_Wasn't that fabulous?" the girl asked_

"_Uh yeah, sure" Angel said with a small smile_

"_Try it out, look here comes a beautiful man" the girl held onto her arm_

"_Via via!" Angel said then sighed, she performed the same action"Ciao~" she said with her somewhat Italian accent. The boy stopped and looked at her, smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently; he winked at her and began to walk off again._

_The female beside her stared and hugged Angel as a blush spread across her cheeks, "W-W-W-Che cazzo?" she squealed _

"_E 'stato fantastico!"_

"_Ah…Y-Yea, sure…" she whispered, Closing her eyes wishing that she caught sight of the man._

_~Flash back end~_

Angel looked at her reflection once more, "Ever since that day….I've always used that as my goodbye…Damn it all….I'm a mess…" she said, hunting for the gauze again. Once she finally found it she sighed in relief. She was happy to find it and started to wrap her arm, all that happiness went away once the door to the room closed "Fuck…" she hissed.

After a few struggles, pinning each other down, and arguing later Angel finally caved in and let Jonathan wrap her wound, he watched her carefully as she stared out the window, lost in thought "Angel, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him, with a tired expression "Yes, I'm fine….." he smiled slightly, as he finished wrapping her arm,

"There you go"

"Grazie, Jonathan..." she whispered, leaning against him.

He looked at her shocked, then laughed slightly, "No problem, Angelina…" he said carrying her to the bed closed to them, with was Jonathan's.

He laid her down, laying a blanket over her sleeping form; he kneeled down beside the bed, watching her sleep peacefully.

"You've been through a lot…." He said, moving her hair behind her ear, and then caressing her cheek. He then kissed her forehead, "Even if it's for a moment…please allow me to admire you… " He whispered "Il mio bel fiore…." With that said, he stood, giving Angel's hand one last squeeze then turn to leave, leaving Angel to her peaceful sleep.

~Jonathan's POV~

After retrieving his mask and cloak, he walked to the council room, to meet up with his other fellow members.

He entered a room that was painted a forest green color, everything else matched the color perfectly. The curtains, the rug, table pieces, everything.

He breathed in the forest scented candle and walked over to three other members within the council, he looked too see that they were drinking soda. Christen looked up and saw him "Hey Leader!" he yelled in his German accent, Jonathan nodded his greeting as he walked closer to them.

Christen walked up to Jonathan and draped an arm over his shoulders and led him over to the others, "Hey guy what you two!"

"Yes Christen?" a boy with brown hair, but not like Jonathan's. The boy's hair was dark, and his eyes were the shade of lavender

"What is it this time?" the other boy chimed in, his hair was the same as the others, but his eyes were a lot darker than the boy next to him.

"That very annoying…even though you two are twins…Anyways! I just saved this dudes Girlfr-" he was cut off with Jonathan tripping him and pinning him to the ground with his foot, "Christen~" he said in a cold voice, glaring at the boy,

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" he cried, as Jonathan sighed

"oh fratello ... Dio mi aiuti ..." and with that the twins laughed.

* * *

><p>~Translations~<p>

Il mio bel fiore…. = My beautiful flower (Italian)

W-W-W-Che cazzo? = W-W-W-What the fuck? (Italian)

E 'stato fantastico! = That was Fantastic! (Italian)

Bastardo = Bastard (Italian)

Grazie = Thank you (Italian)

Che Cosa? = What? (Italian)

Ciao~!= Hello (Italian)

Ciao Cutie~! = Hello Cutie~ (Italian)

oh fratello ... Dio mi aiuti .. = Oh brother, god help me… (Italian)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm really sorry for not updating lately, been super busy, Hopefully I get the other chapter done soon….

Ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Jonathan's POV~

He looks at the finished papers, sighing "Well, that's all the work for the entire month…" he mutter, taking his mask off, rubbing his temples.

He looked out the window seeing a figure move by, standing he walked over to the window. While looking out he saw someone walking aimlessly in the dark, he opened the window wide enough for his head to stick out.

~No one's POV~

"Sono una rosa? o solo un fiore ordinaria all'interno del giardino ..." a gentle voice sung

"I…I know that voice…" He said, opening the window even wider, slipping out

"In questa luce ardente, posso sentire il calore intorno a me ..." Angel walked over by the brick wall, brushing her hand across the cold stones.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Jonathan whispered, watching her carefully,

"Mi auguro che questo calore potrebbe rimanere per sempre ..." her voice was slightly louder, she stopped and took a deep breath, "Ma il freddo e l'oscurità sempre caduta su di me"

Jonathan followed her slowly

"Sono una rosa? O solo un altro fiore in questo giardino ... .."

Jonathan froze once she stopped and began to turn around. He hid within the shadows, watching Angel.

Angel faced Jonathan, looking straight at him she gasped covering her mouth "Y-You heard nothing!" she yelled

"But, your voice is very beautiful…Why hide it?"

"…."

"Ah sorry…" he said, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight,

"My mother would sing that song to me whenever I got lonely…." Angel said quietly, watching him carefully. Jonathan turned to face her, seeing her eyeing the ground, "I've always been lonely…"

"Well you don't have to anymore..." he said, walking towards herm grabbing hold of her hand, she stared at him

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You're not alone anymore, so don't feel lonely anymore…" with that Angel blushed turning her head so that her face was hidden within the shadows.

"….."

"A beautiful flower shouldn't cry…" he said wiping a tear from Angel's cheek, she looked at him, she look at him. A tear seeping from her other eye, "Beautiful….flower?" she asked, Jonathan nodded, wiping the other tear from her eye, letting his thumb rub her cheek gently.

A smile formed on Angel's face as her eyes soften looking at Jonathan, "Thank you" she said as she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's waist, squeezing tightly.

Jonathan froze in shock, then slowly wrapped his arms around her, laying his cheek against Angel's hair, "You can talk to me whenever….So don't feel lonely anymore" he whispered, rubbing her back.

Angel's eyes shut as she began to feel tired from all the crying, she leaned against the body in front of her and drifted to a deep sleep. Jonathan felt her go limp and picked her up bride style, looking down at her face, "I've gotten quite close to you…" he whispered, carrying her back to the bedroom, forgetting the window to the council room.

~A Week Later~

~Angel's POV~

Angel had finished her vampire lessons, and is free to do as she wishes; the instructors said that she is the first new born vampire to finish everything within a week.

Since Jonathan was nowhere in sight she decided to wander around the place, some people walked passed her, not acknowledging her, she was fine with that. It wasn't any different from Italy, there, everyone just walks right past you unless you were friends they would take you aside and hang out. She sighed, remembering the smell of garlic, pasta, pizza, and other Italian cuisines she loved.

She thoughts were interrupted when someone ran right into her causing them both to fall, "Oh my god I am so sorry!" a female voice said, worried. Angel just grunted and rubbed her forehead "Oi, you alright?" she asked, opening her eyes

"I'm really sorry! Please let me help you up" she said, helping Angel stand then sit on a nearby bench, the girl kneeled down in front of Angel to check her. Angel looked at the girl, to see that she had blonde hair, which was tied back with a red bow, the girls eyes were a pretty shade of blue, not as dark as Jonathan's, but not too light either.

Lost in thought the girl sighed in relief as she saw Angel smile at the slightest, "I'm Elizabeth, and you?" Elizabeth asked Angel.

Angel looked at her, "I'm Angelina, You can call me Angel"

"Okay! Call me Liz!"

"Okay, Are you alright Liz? It must have hurt, crashing into me like that..."

"Nah, I'm fine. I've been hit harder than that" Liz said with a laugh. "Say can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure"

"Are you Italian?"

"Ah, Yes I am. I'm from Bibione, Veneto, Italy"

"No wonder! I thought you were Italian but I wasn't sure!"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm From Canada, I can't remember what part I lived in cause I was turned and sent here when I was about five…Even if I knew where I used to live I would have forgot cause I've lived here for eleven years" she said, smiling still

"I see, well it nice to meet you Elizabeth"

"Can I ask one more thing of you?" Liz's eyes widen so much Angel thought they were bound to pop out

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"Can you help me and my three other friends form a club?"

"A club"

"Yeah! You know the council right? Well they help others around this place, but my friend Kristina has noticed that they are stressed out from all the helping others in danger stuff, so we want to form a club only for the four, well, five of us that is if you want to. We will help everyone whom is in danger! So what do you say?" Liz asked, watching Angel's expression.

Angel stared at her, going over her words again, she finally looked up at Liz she smiled at her "Alright"

"Awesome!" the smaller girl said grabbing her arm and pulled her up "First you have to meet everyone else!" Liz said pulling Angel with her.

Angel sat on Liz's bed along with Liz's friends. Sitting to her right was a girl named Amy, she had short brown hair, a white bow was attached to the side of her hair, and her eyes were violet, her skin was darker than Angel's, she was slightly taller than Angel, and seemed to be the oldest out of them all.

The girl sitting to Angel's left's name was Alisa, she had long red hair with a Green bow tied to the top of her head; she was pale, well not as pale as Angel. She is quiet, as tall as Liz and her eyes were a deep green.

And lastly, Kristina, she had long blonde hair with a blue bow in her hair, she was as pale as Angel, and the same height as her. Kristina's eyes were black, which scared Angel a bit.

While Angel looked around the room, Liz brought out a dry erase board and markers to write with, "Alright everyone, I have a few Idea's for this club, I say we wear masks as well to hide our identity, but we use our element colors, Kristina is water so she gets blue!"

"Okay then" Kristina said calmly

"Alisa is earth! So she gets green!"

"Alright, shall do!" Alisa said as she pumped her arm once

"I am fire so I get red!" Liz said smiling, "Amy is light, so there for she gets white!"

"Ah…okay…thank you Liz…"

"And last but not least" Liz pointed to Angel "Angel is Darkness, so she gets black!"

"T-Thank you Liz" Angel said, smiling.

"Now we have our elements now we must think of a name! I vote on 'Dark Sisters'!" Angel raised her hand

"Yes Angel"

"Isn't that the same name in the series 'the house of night'?" she asked, remembering the books she read,

"Oh! I totally forgot! Okay any ideas?"

"Well I like the 'sisters' part…." Alisa said quietly

"I agree" Amy said thinking

"Elemental Sisters?"

"That sounds like Elemental heroes from a card game…" Angel said quietly "But not half ba-" she stopped, thinking for a moment.

"A-Angel?" Liz asked, watching Angel's face

"…Eternal sisters…." She whispered

"What?"

"Eternal sisters" Angel said a bit louder "without beginning or end, lasting forever, always existing…I don't know….I just thought of that right now"

"Perfect!" Liz shouted

"That doesn't seem bad" Alisa, Amy, and Kristina said together.

"So it's settled! We are the Eternal sisters!" Liz said happily.

Everyone smiled at Liz and raised their fists to the air. "The Eternal sisters!" they cheered.

"Now let's get to outfits!"

"Oh god" Alisa and Kristina said together

"Uh oh..." Amy mumbled into her hands

"Oh, questo non andrà a buon fine ..." Angel said with a small laugh and Liz started the meeting once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late updating…I've been real busy so I'm trying to update as fast as possible –Sighs, knocking on my head- Ideas are coming in faster….So I should have another chapter up soon…..<strong>

**Translates!**

**All translates are Italian**

Oh, questo non andrà a buon fine ... = Oh this won't end well…

**I'm too lazy to type all the translation for the song Angel was singing…So this is what it's supposed to say in English**

"**Am I a rose? Or just an ordinary flower within the garden. **

**In this burning light, I can feel the warmth around me... **

**I wish that this warmth could stay forever…**

**But the cold and darkness always fall upon me…..**

**Am I a rose? Or just another flower within this garden….."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel sat on Liz's bed after their meeting ended, she sat there, watching Liz "Hey, Can I ask something?"

"Yeah! Go ahead!"

"Well….What got you into this? Like what made you want to start a club?"

"Oh...Well my boyfriend is on the council, and that's how I heard the rest of the story of them stressing, I'm not telling him yet…He has to figure us out first"

"I see…"

"Oh Angel, give me your hand" Liz asked. Angel did as she said as Liz slipped a ring with two black triangle gems on opposite sides, with a gold band

"Liz what is this?"

"It's one of your weapons, that ring has magic contained within in"

"How do you activate this magic?"

"It's a secret, it's really simple" she said slipping a ring on herself, same band color, same shape but the gems were red.

"Watch" she said as she lifted her hand so that it was in front of her face, but not to close. She closed her eyes then fire emerged from her had. Angel jumped in shock "Che cazzo?" She whispered. Liz opened her eyes to a shade of fire red

"See? It's simple" she smiled as the fire disappeared "But I wonder what darkness does….I've never worn it…Every ring has a different ability" Angel looked down at the ring bounded on her finger

"Abilities huh?" she wondered

"Try it out soon, it may come in handy" Liz said walking to her closet "Now to make our outfits!"

"Uh I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine with me, see you tomorrow Dark!"

"Dark?"

"We all need a nickname, so yours is Dark, mine is Flame!"

"I see. Alright see you tomorrow"

"Bye!"

Angel walked into the hall and sighed, she looked at the ring one last time before walking down the hall hoping to find the garden.

Isabelle stood down the hall, opposite side of Angel and smirked, "Magical abilities huh? I have a wonderful plan" she laughed once Angel was out of earshot. She stood there for a while then decided to follow Angel, carrying on with her plan to test out these so called 'abilities' she has.

Once Angel stepped into the garden she breaths in the scent of all sorts of flowers, a smile showed on her face. The moonlight shined upon the beautiful garden, making it look mysterious. It was peaceful as she walked through the rows of flower beds; she kneeled down and touched one of the purple hyacinth flowers "I wonder how Jonathan is doing…."

"He'll be better without you…." A voice said across from her, Angel's head snapped up

"Isabelle…" she nearly growled, standing "Che cazzo….What do you want this time…."

"Just wanted to talk is all..." Angel noticed an orange rose in her hand "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing…"

"Really"

"Yes…"

"Since you're a true vampire I think you should leave…" Isabelle's eyes looked up from the rose to Angel "I bet Jonathan is thinking the same"

"I doubt it"

"Oh but it's true. I heard him say so earlier, what was it again…'She needs to leave before she does something stupid' Yeah, something around that category" Angel stood and stared at Isabelle

"Like I'd believe that…" Angel said and turned to her left and walked deep into the garden.

Isabelle bared her fangs and walked in after her "Damn that girl to hell…" she muttered walking faster "If you leave it would make everyone's life better!" she screamed, she turned to the sound of footsteps and ran towards them.

"No one needs you here! You hear me Angelina!" a fist connected with her hand as she caught it, turning her head to find Angel standing there, her eyes were no longer her dark brown color, they were replaced with black ones.

"I hear ya, and I don't give a damn…" Angel said pulling her fist from Isabelle's grip "No matter how much you try you won't get rid of me…."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Angel said as she began to turn to dust, "See if you can find me this time" her voice echoed.

Isabelle laughed as she looked around "So this is one of her abilities?" she smirked "This will be over soon…"

Within minutes she found Angel sitting beside a fountain, waiting "Took you long enou-"

"Leave this place" Isabelle took out a knife and pointed it at Angel "Or I will force you…"

"Are you serious?" Angel laughed, standing "Mi piacerebbe vederti provare" she said with her Italian accent.

"With pleasure" She growled, lunging at Angel.

Angel watched her movements, and caught the blade with her hand flipped Isabelle over and smacked her into the ground with as much force she could, the bricks under them crumbled and broke the skin on Angel's hand, she backed up a few steps, smirking "è che tutto quello che hai?" she asked. Isabelle stood, glaring, blood trickled down her face

"I am just getting started" she said as she moved quickly and uppercut Angel in the face causing her to crash into the stone wall, she moved from the wall and dusted herself off "Buono, ma non abbastanza" The area around them began to fade and become a dark room.

Isabelle looked around, "So this is you're power now Vendero?"

"Sì" she felt blood tricking down from her mouth "Shall we continue?"

"We shall…" she disappeared for a millisecond and stabbed her knife into Angel's hip, a smirk appeared on her face when she heard the others gasp of pain, "Does it hurt?" she asked as Angel ripped the blade from her hip and Isabelle's grip, cutting the others arm.

"Tu sei un diavolo non sei?" Angel asked as she kicked the other into the stone wall, she began to cough herself, feeling slightly dizzy due to the wounds.

Isabelle saw this and strikes Angel in the chest missing her heart, Angel's eyes widened as she felt the pain go through her body.

The force caused Angel to fall back and drop the knife, she covers the wound with her hand "Merda…" she said quietly, from the corner of her eye she saw Isabelle pick up her knife again and walk over to her

"You shouldn't have messed with me Vendero….No one could win against me"

"Cagna…" she whispered spitting blood on her side, then faced Isabelle again as she raised the blade above her head "Provate a vedere cosa succede" she dared Isabelle.

Her eyes widen and forced the blade down at her enemy under her, but stopped short with a shadow's hand stopping her, "W-What is this?" she screamed as Angel smiled

"tenebre trappola" Angel replied as the Shadows began to circle around Isabelle and dragged her down to the ground.

Angel stood up weakly; she leaned against the stone wall watching the shadows pin Isabelle down. She sighed deeply, "rilascio" she said and the shadows disappeared.

"I'm through with you…"

"I'm not" Isabelle laughed as she stood and grabbed Angel's throat choking her Angel struggled against the grip, trying to pray the hand off.

What felt like hours the grip finally released and threw her backwards, Angel coughed and brought herself up to one knee and looked up to see a gate close, her eyes widen as she ran up to the ate, shaking it violently "Che cazzo? Let me back in Bastardo's!"

"Sorry, but no" Isabelle's voice said from behind the gate

"You Bitch!" only a laugh replied

"Have fun on your own" she said and a hand pushed her back into the freshly new snow. Angel stared at the now darkened gate

"Condannarti al fuoco CAGNA SCOPATA!" Angel screamed from the tops of her lungs.

As minutes pass, snow began to fall upon Angel; she finally stands up and begins to walk through the snow. Knowing she wouldn't be let back in unless Jonathan came to get her, but that wouldn't be happening, she looked at the necklace around her neck, and sighed "Jonathan…come and Rescue me soon…." She whispered as she continues to walk into a forest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**Reviews are always welcomed**

**Translations**

Note* all are Italian

Condannarti al fuoco CAGNA SCOPATA! = Damn you to fucking hell bitch!

Che Cazzo = What the Fuck

Rilascio = Release

Bastardo = Bastard

tenebre trappola = Darkness trap

Provate a vedere cosa succeed = Try and see what happens

Cagna = Bitch

Merda = Shit

Tu sei un diavolo non sei? = You are a devil aren't you?

Sì = Yes

Buono, ma non abbastanza = Good but not good enough

è che tutto quello che hai = Is that all you've got?

Mi piacerebbe vederti provare = I'd love to see you try


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jonathan sat in his and Angel's bedroom waiting for her to come back; he looked around then sighed "She didn't come back at all last night…" he muttered as he looked at the window as sunlight peeks slightly through the clouds. It had snowed hard during the night, which worried him "Damn it…" he said as he stood and walked to the door, opening it to find a small girl with a red bow in her blonde hair, she looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes "Are you Jonathan?" she asked, her voice was weak

"Yes, and whom are you?"

"I-I'm E-Elizabeth, Angel's friend. I was supposed to meet her an hour ago…But she's nowhere to be seen" Liz began to shed tears again.

Jonathan stared at her in disbelief; he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with someone shouting at them "Liz! Liz!" Liz turned to see Amy running at them

"What is it Amy?" she asked as her wrist was grabbed

"The. Garden. Hurry!" Amy gasped between breaths and dragged Liz after her.

Jonathan hesitated before following the two girls '_Angel where the hell are you_' he asked himself as he ran behind the girls.

Amy held onto Liz as she shook in fear, "we examined it…and it's dry. It must have happened as least a day or two ago…"

"Oh god…." Liz breathed as she stared at the blood stained stone wall.

Jonathan touched it, examining the blood and stone "A fight has been taken place here…" he said quietly, and then looked at the girls. He noticed that all four of them had a bow tied to the back of their hairs; Liz looked at him, scared

"what is it Elizabeth?"

"You don't think Angel was involved in this do you?"

"Sadly, I am unsure. If the blood was still fresh I could catch their scent…"

Kristina looked around as the four people talk about the possibilities of the cause; she searched around a fountain where she found an orange rose on the ground. "Isabelle…" she said standing up, examining the rose, inside the petals was black dust, "Angel" she said as she lifted her head and faced everyone.

Amy noticed this and looked at her hard "So she was involved…" she whispered, Alisa, Liz, and Jonathan looked at her confused then looked at Kristina, "What is that?" Liz asked

"It's an orange rose…sound familiar?"

"Isabelle?" Alisa gasped

"Exactly" Amy said watching everyone

"If Isabelle was here, she must have had something to do with Angel or something" Liz said, she could see form the corner of her eye that Jonathan was paler than before, she felt like throwing up at the thought of Angel's state right now.

"To Isabelle?" Kristina asked

"Let's split into two groups." Liz said calmly "One group pursuits Isabelle. The other searches for Angel"

"I'm going to Deal with Isabelle" Amy said cracking her knuckles

"I will help find Angel!" Alisa said

"I'll join Amy" Jonathan said, remembering her name

"I'll help Alisa find Angel, and we'll bring Kristina"

Everyone nodded and split up; Jonathan and Amy go head to Isabelle's room to confront her, as Liz, Alisa, and Kristina go find Angel.

~0~0~0~0~

Angel sat beneath a tree, watching her surroundings. Her wounds seem to close up, "Are they infected?" she asked herself as she looked at her hand. A long cut that ran from her ring down to her wrist, it began to swell up.

"Merda" she hissed, she curled up into a ball again, wincing at the pain in her back "Damn…I shouldn't have gotten into a fight with her in the first place…" She shivered due to the cold air around her, she sighed.

"He's not going to come and find me is he?" she whispered to herself, feeling her body go numb, a tear streamed down her face, "He won't" she whispered, beginning to cry, she laid her forehead on her knees.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she asked herself as her fingers went numb, "Please…Someone just come and find me…" she whispered before she finally passed out.

Her body tilted over and landed with a thud. Angel laid there unmoving, praying someone would find her soon.

~0~0~0~0~

Amy looked at Liz as they walked through the forest east of the palace, "Don't worry, we'll find her"

"I hope so…" Liz whispered, looking at the black dust, "If she's out here wounded she won't last any longer"

"We just need to follow the trail of foot prints; she's bound to be here" Amy said pulling Liz along with her.

Kristina looked around for clues, to help them find Angel faster. They knew they didn't have much time left if she was wounded badly, and with this weather she wouldn't last much longer.

They looked up in the trees, by bushes, and around trees. Still no sign of her anywhere "Angel!" Liz shouted, "Angel where are you?"

"Liz if she was wounded and is in this weather she may not be awake, she maybe out cold, literally" Kristina said, watching the two girls

"I just want to find her quick, because Jonathan will be devastated"

"I know, so let's hurry"

The three of them continued to search for what seem like an hour, "Angel where are yo- AHH!" Liz screams as she falls over something.

"Liz are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fi-" she stared at what had tripped her and stared to cry "ANGEL!" She screamed brushing snow off of her friend, "Angel! Come on wake up!" she shook Angel's body violently.

Amy Pulls Liz away as Kristina Picks Angel up and places her on her back, "We have to hurry, she is ice cold"

The two nodded and followed Kristina, 'Keep fighting Angel, we're going to save you. Just keep on fighting for the life you want' Amy's mind whispered

'Please stay with us Angel, Please' Liz prayed, keeping her hands together, hoping for the recovery of her friend.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jonathan and Alisa stood in Isabelle's room, glaring at her, "What is it?" she asked innocently, looking at Jonathan, ignoring Alisa completely

"We know you were in the garden with Angel, next time you should clean up the mess to hide you're act Isabelle"

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Explain this Isabelle" Alisa said, holding up an orange rose, "You're the only one here whom owns orange roses…" Isabelle's eyes narrowed dangerously. Alisa smiled, knowing they a bulls eyes

"So what if something happens to that Italian idiot…"

"She's not an idiot"

"Why do you even care for her? It's been only two to three weeks, you hardly even know her!" Isabelle screamed, causing Alisa to hide behind Jonathan

"Enough Isabelle"

"She is nothing but a girl!"

"I said enough Isabelle!" Jonathan said, raising his voice above hers.

Isabelle stared at him, she opens her mouth to say something but was cut off with the door opening, "Jonathan! Alisa!" Amy's voice yelled. The three of them looked at her "We found her! We found Angel!"

"Really?" Alisa gasped, running out the door with Amy; Jonathan looked at Isabelle "Disgrace" he muttered as he ran out of the room, leaving Isabelle to stare out the open door.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jonathan sat on one side of Angel on Liz's bed, holding onto Angel's hand, "She's ice cold, she must have been out there during last night's storm" Liz sat at Angel's feet as everyone else sat on one part of the bed or stood on the bedside.

Liz watched everyone as they all watched Angel's face, she was sleeping peacefully. Jonathan tended to her hand, wrapping it tightly after cleaning out the infection. Liz and the other girls tended to her other wounds, cleaning out the infections.

The girls went to go find Angel some food and water as Jonathan stayed beside Angel, he looked at her sleeping face, "Thank god you're alright Angel" he whispered, leaning down and kisses her forehead. He felt her head move slightly, freezing, watching as Angel's eyes opened slightly.

Angel blinked a few times before her vision finally cleared up, she stared at Jonathan for what seems like forever when she smiles, "Hi there Jonathan" she said quietly, she looked at him confused as he sees him hesitantly move and kissed her full on the mouth. Angel's eyes widened, looking at Jonathan, she then finally relaxed and closed her eyes.

Just when she was going to hold his other hand, someone's throat cleared, Jonathan moved away, looking at the door to find the four girls watching them, with big smiles. Both Angel and Jonathan blush a deep shade of red, Angel hid under the covers, but didn't dare let go of Jonathan's hand "Sorry that we interrupted!" Alisa said, giggling

"It is quite alright" Jonathan said after clearing his throat

"Angel's got a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell us?" Liz asked, going to the other side of the bed, peeking under the sheets seeing Angel covering her face, hiding a blush "Come on tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"How _it_ was" Liz said with a smile

"C-C-Che cazzo?" she squealed, blushing even more making Liz laugh.

Jonathan sat beside the bed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Angel laid under the covers hiding her excitement, repeating the scene over and over in her head, she smiled softly as she peeked from under the blanket looking at everyone.

"Thank you for saving me, all of you" Angel said smiling at them all

"No prob Angel!"

"You're welcome!"

"It was no trouble at all Angel"

"No problem"

"You're welcome Angelina" Jonathan said kissing her hand, causing her to blush, and causing the three girls to say 'Aww!'

Angel looked at them all, 'Grazie dio per avermi dato questa vita, io la cara sempre e per sempre' her mind whispered as she smiled softly, thanking god once more.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, took me a while, but it was worth it 3<p>

And to those whom are reading these chapters, I hope you are enjoying them!

Reviews are always welcomed!

~Dark Angel~

Translates

Grazie dio per avermi dato questa vita, io la cara sempre e per sempre= Thank you god, for giving me this life, I will cherish it always and forever

***Author's note* **

I won't be able to post up any new chapters after Friday, I will be gone in Florida for a week in a half, but after that I should have some more idea's for this story and post up more chapters.

Again I'd like to thank everyone whom has been reading these chapters, I hope this story is good to you all! 3

~Dark Angel~


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

It had been a week after the indented that happened between Angel and Isabelle. Jonathan sat on the window seat in his and Angel's room, staring out to the snowy world. He sighs looking at the sleeping lump in Angel's bed, standing; he walks over to the bed looking at Angel's peaceful face.

He brushes a lock of hair out of her face, not waking her up, a smile played upon his face as he leans down to kiss her forehead, he looks at his watch and sighs "Great more council work…" he muttered, he touches Angel's hand before leaving the room silently, leaving his girlfriend to sleep the day away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Angel woke to the sunlight hitting her eyes, she looked around the now empty room, thinking back "Wasn't Jonathan with me when I fell asleep?" she asked herself, she sighs, shrugging and getting out of bed, getting ready for her group meeting. She grabbed the black mask from one of the draws of her wardrobe, looking at it.

-Flash back-

_Liz stood there, holding out a black mask towards Angel _'Angel, this is you're mask, to hide you identity from everyone.' Liz whispered 'Dark, will you take this mask, and become our leader?' Liz asked watching Angel.

Angel lifted the mask up to her face; she looked at the mirror, and saw that the mask covered both of her eyes, but looks broken on her left cheek. Looking back at Liz, "Flame, I would be honored to become you're leader" she said taking the mask off, and looked at her friend. Liz hugged her tightly "Thank you!"

"It's no problem Liz" Angel said hugging back, smiling.

-Flash back end-

Angel looked at the reflection looking back at her; her eyes have been the same blood red color since the incident. She wondered about it here and there but never asked about it with her friends, or her boyfriend, a blush spread across her face as she thought of Jonathan. Shaking her head she walks out and towards they're club room.

Angel knocked on the door that had 'Sisters' engraved into the wood, the door opened reviling Alisa with her own mask on, she allows Angel in. "Grazie.." she said taking a seat on one of the desks inside the room, it was painted white with some decorations. On the ceiling there were our elements all in a circle around an infinity symbol.

Liz talked about the few people, who have been spilling blood, and each of us at least had one person to track down and bring them back, Angel had to pick up a boy who looked like her brother, but she wasn't sure anymore. Everyone put on cloaks that Liz made, each of them had their element color and symbol on the corners. Angel's was only part of a cloak, it ended at her wrists, hiding the scars she had there.

Liz brought out an eyeliner pencil and motioned everyone to come and sit so she could do her work.

On everyone's hand and under their eyes was a symbol, Angel looked in the mirror to see that below her eye was line that curved at the end with two lines in the center laid there and her hand. She looked at Liz as she did everyone's design, "I'll go ahead, my mission shouldn't be that hard" Angel said walking out

"Good luck Dark!" Alisa, Amy, and Liz shouted after me as Kristina just watched her walk away.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Angel sighs after knocking out the young boy and started dragging him back, "Too easy I swear…"

~Flash Back~

"_Don't hurt me please, please, please!" the boy screamed hiding behind a curtain _

"_Just calm down and lower your voice, please…"_

"_I didn't mean to!"_

"_Dude, stop it…"_

"_I don't wanna die man!" Angel held her tongue and knocked the boy out, _

"_Damn…why didn't I do that as soon as I walked on…" she muttered, dragging the boy alongside with her._

~Flash back ends~

Angel opens the door to the room where everyone was in; they all finished their missions and dealt with their targets, "here you deal with him…." She said tossing the body to Kristina "I don't want to be here when he wakes up…" she muttered as she turned away from them all.

"Okay see you tomorrow Dark!" Liz yelled just before the door closes.

Angel sighed as she walked away from the door and down the hall; she felt the air around her get colder and colder by the second. Rubbing her arm she looks back seeing a shadow move across the hall, "Merda…" she hissed turning and running down the hall.

Footsteps followed her down ever hall she ran down, ever turn, she groaned and jumped up into the wall and hid within the shadows as her follower got closer, watching the shadow come closer, she finally sees a white cloak and mask running towards where the hall intersection looking both ways. Noticing this she remembers a boy just like that. But where has she seen him before?

After a few moments he begins to walk towards the left side, but stopped, he looked the other direction and took off that way. Waiting for a few second Angel drops down silently and runs off in the opposite direction praying no one else would find or follow her anywhere. But that didn't help the fact that someone was in front of her.

She skids to a stop only to find Isabelle standing there, waiting for her. Who else would she be waiting for? Well besides Jonathan…

Angel stood glaring at Isabelle through her mask, "Hello there I am Dark, May I help you?" she asked as kindly as possible,

"Yes, I'm looking for a girl" Angel swallowed hard "She is my sister, younger sister to be specific she is to my elbow…Dark brown hair, green eyes, and is twelve in a half…."

'_Maybe for once she needs help…_' Angel thought to herself

"Alright, are there any clues that could help us find her?"

"Yes, please come with me Dark" she said grabbing hold of Angel's arm and pulled her along.

Behind a statue nearby Jonathan stepped out, watching the two girls run down the hall, "Dark Hmm?"

He whispered, following them silently to Isabelle's room.

~0~0~0~0~0~

'Dark' and Isabelle stepped into the room, "These two items are the last things she left…I believe she ran away" Isabelle said turning back to 'Dark' holding out a worn down doll towards the other girl. Dark took hold of the doll and examined it carefully, "This doll looks like it was passed down by you…" she said looking up at Isabelle, not moving her head.

"It was mine; after she was born I gave it to her"

"I see, that is very kind of you…" Dark said walking over to the single window, 'I'm not buying this load of crap Isabelle' her mind whispered.

Looking in the reflection in the window she sees Isabelle pick up a mirror and looked her way "Angelina" she said smiling, as Angel froze "You should just leave from the surface of the earth!" she screamed smacking the mirror into Angel's face, as she forced Angel to face her.

Blood was spilled upon the floor, dripping from behind her mask, Angel pushed Isabelle into the door, placing her hands on her face, she felt her tears streaming down her face mixing in with the blood as it continued to fall from her forehead, cheeks, and some parts of her eyes.

She lifted her head, glaring "I knew it was you Angelina…Your accent is known here, only you and Jonathan speak Italian…" Isabelle said calming her voice, "I want you gone, disappear from the surface of the earth of you can!"

"Shut up!' Angel screamed, she lifts her head as the room it's self-began to darken, and so did her own heart.

Isabelle started to back away from Angel as she closed in on her, "You dare talk to me like that…" she muttered "How would you like it if I told you to get the hell out of here huh?" she grabbed her throat and lifted her to the air, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson, Hmm?" she said, tightening her grip.

Then suddenly the door opens crashing into Isabelle, causing Angel to fall over and a heavy weight to come toppling over her, "You're heavy!"

"Am not!"

"Then why are my lungs being crushed to nothing?"

"Hmph!" Isabelle got up and turned to the door to find Jonathan with his white half cloak covering one arm and his mask, "Who are you?"

"That is none of your business young lady..." he said, turning his gaze to Angel, "You, come with me"

Angel hesitated before standing, following him out into the hall shutting the door behind him, "How did you know I was in there with her…and in danger…" she asked him quietly, he doesn't answer but grabs her wrist and starts running dragging her along.

~0~0~0~0~0~

So much was going through Angel's head, who is this boy? How did he know that she was in trouble? And why is he dragging her to who knows where?

She digs her heels into the ground and pulls her hand away, falling to the ground, "Merda!" she hissed getting up slowly, she looks at the boy in front of her, "Alright, who are you?" she asked, watching the boy, he turns to face her "You should know…" he said walking up to her, and pulling the mask off of her face. Her crimson eyes looked at him as she lifted her hand to his mask and pulled it off to reveal Jonathan, she takes a step back, eyes widening "Jonathan?" she whispered, staring in disbelief.

He walks over to her and holds her free hand, "You were there…that day when Steve was here…"

"Yes…I'm sorry for not telling you anythi-" his sentence was cut off with Angel hugging him tightly, hiding her face in his shoulder, "Thank you so much, for saving me all those times…" she said finally looking up at him, smiling. She stands on her toes and kisses him on the cheek, Jonathan looks at her blushing a deep red. Angel pulls away from him and puts his mask back on, "we have to return to our duties" Jonathan smiles slightly and places Angel's mask upon her face, his fingers trail down her cheek, to her chin and lifts her face up to his and kisses her on the lips for a minute then breaks the kiss. He smiles and turns and walks away.

Angel watched him walk down the hall, when she though he was out of earshot she leans against the wall and sighs, lost in thought she thought it was a dream but it wasn't, of course.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hours passed and Angel fell asleep around six o' clock, after returning to the room, washing the blood off of her face and finishing paper work, she was beat and didn't wake up when Jonathan entered the room, he looks over at her and smiles softly. He walks over to her and kisses her forehead, "Buona Notte Angelina" he whispered. He gets up quietly, not disturbing her and walks to his side of the room and went to bed, smiling, knowing that nothing will tear them apart.

And thus the night went on without a disturbance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for not updating lately, I hope this makes up for the long wait. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews are always welcomed! **

**Translation**

Buona Notte - Good night

Merda - Shit


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Arranged Marriage?_

* * *

><p>Angel sat on the northern wall of her home; the snow fell into her hair, wetting it. She smiles slightly, looking at her new ring Jonathan gave her not too long ago.<p>

In the distance she hears the hooves of horses; she looks to see two black Arabian horses pulling a carriage along to the gates. She stands and runs along the wall, putting her mask on, Jumping she lands in front of the gate, watching the carriage draw closer.

"Ready you're weapons…" she ordered, they did as they were told as the carriage came to a stop right in front of her, she looked at the carriage as a man stepped out and onto the fresh snow. He was a tall man, slightly taller than her father; he looked like he was in his forties, the grey hairs showed slightly in his bronze hair. He wore a long trench coat it nearly touched the snow, well the snow was four feet deep so of course it would.

The man stood in front of her, she looked up at him "Please state your business sir"

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself. I am Edward J. Herdones, and I have been summoned by your host" Angel looked at him carefully

"May I see this summons paper, mister Herdones"

"Of course" he says as he takes an envelope out of his coat pocket, and handed it to her. She looks at him then takes the envelope "Identification please" she says pretending to read the summons. He pulls out his ID and hands it over; she checks both and nods slightly. "Alright, I shall take you to our head master." She said turning to the guards "At ease" she said in a calming voice, they do so and stand in their normal positions.

Within minutes they were in the tower where her head master stayed in. She knocks softly, hearing a soft "Come in" from the other side, she opens the door and stands in the door way "Sir, mister Herdones is here"

"Ah thank you Dark, please, let him in" he says softly, getting out of his chair, coming out of the shadows and into the light. He looked young, even for a vampire who in almost a thousand years old, he had a small beard growing, which surprised Angel, because he was bald and he said he's haven't had any hair on his face or head for hundreds of years.

He was taller than me by a few inches. He wore a suit that looked like it hadn't been touched since long ago. Angel bowed slightly and moved to the side and allowed Edward through and closed the door behind them all.

The two men shook hands and sat at his desk and bean talking, Angel stayed for a while and thought it would be best to leave; the head master allows her to take her leave. She turned to leave as she hears "I think Jonathan will do great with his arranged marriage" then the man sighed "He should be ready by this Saturday"

"Of course, I could have the councils arrange that" she had heard enough and exited the room. She stood there, shaking slightly. She looked up to see Isabelle standing there, smirking, hands of her hips "Now you should stay away from Jonathan. He's mine" she said, hissing the last part.

Angel glared at her "he's mine, and always be mine" she said holding up the ring she had earlier "This is the ring he gave me; he's my boyfriend, not yours. So you stay away from him" she walked past her, bumping her shoulder into Isabelle's causing her to fall back, watching Angel's figure disappear within the shadows of the hall. She laughs, getting up "We'll see about that…Angelina" she whispered, fixing her appearance and heading to the head masters quarters.

Angelina walked outside into the snow, past the guards "Allow no one to come after me please…" she asked, quickly stopping nearby, looking towards them. They nod and allow her to pass through. Angel took one last look back then continued towards the black forest taking her gloves off, feeling the cold air between her fingers. She took a deep breath before lifting her head to see a circle of dead trees, the one's she has taken her anger out at.

She laid a hand against the remains of one of the trees then pulled back and punched through the trunk of the tree, glaring through the hole, she pulls her arm out from the trunk.

She sighs knowing it's no use to continue this, soon Isabelle will have to die, and that day was very soon. She chuckled slightly, was she going mad? Hope not, lifting her head to the grey sky, she smiled slightly only for a minute then the frown came back.

Thinking about the arranged marriage, "With Isabelle? She's a bitch….why force him to marry someone he doesn't have any feelings towards….." she said out loud, then suddenly regretting it after being shoved into one of the trees. She placed the gloves on, glaring at her opponent. To her surprise it was mister Herdones, standing there, glaring down at her.

"Who said you could love Isabelle's fiancé?" he asked, almost a hiss,

"Jonathan has every right to love someone he has feelings for" she growled, standing back up, dusting off the snow that was stuck to her half cloak,

"He has no choice at all really….He is going to marry Isabelle and will do so"

"As if….I am Jonathan's lover" she said lifting her ring from her necklace, showing it to him, "and always will be" she lowered the ring as her eyes turned red. The man just laughed, pulling out a sword, and brought the blade close to her neck, she moves back quickly and the tip barely missed her throat but cut the chain, the necklace fell into the snow.

She eyes locked on the blade as it came back down towards her hip, with a quick movement she took her knife and deflected the attack. The man just laughed "you are quick, just as my daughter said" he said kicking her through the trees, causing Angel to drop her weapon.

Once Angel hit the last tree, she laid against it, touching her head "Merda!" she shouted, standing weakly, she opened her eyes to find him walked towards her, "for an old man you fight pretty well…."

"Thank you, I learned from the best and then taught my Daughter the ways of fighting and magic…" he thrust the sword towards her and cut her hair to shoulder length. Angel slowly turned towards him,

"What did you just do" she asked, glaring. He laughed and swung again, this time the blade being stopped by Angel's bare hand, causing her hand to bleed, "I see, you want to murder me….just because Isabelle can't do it…"

"How did yo-"

"You're scents are identical…"

"Seem you figured it out" he said, looking down at her "Too bad you won't be alive, don't worry, I'll bury you in the snow. No one will notice… " he said finally pulling the sword from her grasp he kicked her down. She gasps once she hit the ground, and felt a weight on her chest, she looks to see that his foot was pinning her down; she coughed deeply, finding blood on the other shoe.

"Dear me, you're bleeding on the inside, I should finish you off. Isabelle is waiting for me, say goodbye, Vendero…" he raised the blade above his head. "Any last words, Rozalia's daughter?" her eyes widened at the sound of that name. It was her mother's name, Rozalia. She felt pure anger go through her body, "Lascia la discesa buio" she hissed, as their surrounding turned pitch black. Mister Herdones looked around "What the?" he looked back down to see that Angel was gone, he looks around.

"Come out you coward! I knew you were just like your mother! A coward….nothing but a coward"

"I dare you to say that again you bastard!" Angel screamed, as she stood behind him, pulling out her hidden sword. He thrust the sword into her shoulder, causing the other to kneel down, grasping her shoulder, "you are weak like your mother. You even look exactly like her, disgusts me…" he raised his weapon, "I see no point in letting you live child, I should have finished her off in battle…Guess I'll have to settle for you in her stand" he smiled evilly, swinging down at her.

Angel laughed as she lifts her head, a hand grabs the others sword and ripped it from his grasp, "W-W-What? Give that back!"

"As if…"

"I said give it back, now!"

"I could" she said standing, and looked at him, her eyes purely black, "But I won't" she stabbed him through his heart, spilling blood on them both, "As if I'll let your daughter marry my boyfriend…" she whispered in his ear, pulling the sword out of his chest slowly.

Blood continued to pour out of his chest, he hit her continuously until he felt light headed and fell to his knees, he was breathing hard knowing it was only seconds till he was going to die, he saw that his blade was within reach. He grabbed it and stabbed Angel through the stomach.

She felt the force, falling back, feeling the sword be pulled out then hearing a thud. She coughed feeling something trickle down the side of her mouth.

Their surrounding returned, she looked at the gray sky, "So…this is what it's like….." she whispered, she turned her head slightly to that she has a sword in her right hand, stained in blood, coughing again she turns her head towards the sky, laying her left hand over her heart, feeling her heart slow down even more,

"Close…to death…." She tries to laugh but coughs up blood, she felt her eyes closing, but heard voices a distance away, she couldn't pick up the voices because she was fading away. She felt like she way on air, she began to drift as the voices drew closer and closer, she heard a faint scream and that was it, she drifted to deep sleep.

Liz laid on the snow covered ground, once she saw Angel's body on the ground and all the blood she screamed, and fainted. Kristina kneeled beside her, then picked her up carefully, as the others took care of Angel.

Jonathan hugged Angel gently, holding her close "Angel…" Amy and Alisa were crying, holding Angel's hands. Her hands were already Ice, but there was a slight pulse, Amy looked at Jonathan touching his shoulder with her free hand. "We can still save her if we hurry"

"Her pulse is very light, she hasn't been out cold that long, and we still have time" Alisa agreed. Jonathan, nodded slightly, standing with Angel in her arms, "We must hurry"

"What is this…?" Alisa asked picking up the sword that was in Angel's hand,

"I Dunno, but we better take it with us…"

"Agreed…" she said holding on to it, "Now let's hurry, we don't have much time!" they nodded then took off running, leaving the man's body there.

~Hours Later~

Jonathan paced outside infirmary, it has been at least fifteen minutes, but felt like hours "How could I not notice that she was gone…" he muttered to herself. Liz whom recovered from her faint state, she stands and stops him from his pacing "Jonathan, it's not your fault, we didn't know she was gone either, it took us the same amount of time to figure that she was gone…if your saying it's your fault then it our fault as well…"

"I'm sorry…I'm just really worried…"

"We are too Jonathan, we are like her sisters. I know you're the…Ummm…..How do I put this….." Liz said thinking, Jonathan just sighed,

"Boyfriend"

"No, No!" she muttered "Her lover, let's just say that"

"It's the same as boyfriend I hope you know that" he muttered. Liz just patted his back "anyways, just calm down prince charming, she'll be fine. You don't need to act like she's in labo-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" everyone yelled, as Liz smiled, seeing she caused Jonathan to blush a deep red.

"That was uncalled for Liz…"

"I think it was called for" she said laughing, as Jonathan face palms, muttering something under his breath.

Kristina watched them, as Amy and Alisa talk about multiple things; she looked around, seeing that she was the only one who noticed something off about everything around them. She stood and walked into the Infirmary while everyone was busy.

She started to look around for Angelina's room when she suddenly bumps into one of the nurses there, "Oh my, I'm sorry" the woman said, then looked at the girl carefully, "Ah, you're here to see Angelina Vendero, am I right?" Kristina nods at this, "very well, please follow me" she said leading her to the room,

"Thank you ma'am" Kristina said softly, "may I ask you something"

"Yes, please don't be afraid to ask me anything"

"Alright. How is her condition?"

"Well…" the nurse said, walking into the room with Kristina following, "she seemed to have taken many injuries during her battle. There was some strange liquid in the wounds, taking a closer look it seems that when she was stabbed there was poison on the blade."

At this Kristina stood there frozen, looking at Angel's resting form, "But we got all of it out, so she should be able to recover quickly without any problems." The nurse said, smiling at the other, and left the room.

Kristina sits beside the bed, watching Angel sleep peacefully, she sighed looking at her hands, noticing a mark on her hand. She lifts the others hand examining the mark, she lays her hand down seeing that it was only a scar that looked like it was a few years old.

"Even if I don't talk much….I will always be here for you Angelina…." She said her voice nice and quiet. She turns towards the door as she sees Jonathan, Liz, Alisa, and Amy walk in and surround Angel's bed.

"I wonder when she'll wake up"

"I hope it's soon, so that way we can ask her if this sword belongs to her or not…"

"Alright, everyone just calm down…" Jonathan said, sitting down at the foot of the bed, "Once she wakes up, we will let her memory come back. When someone comes back from near death, they don't remember quite well when they first wake up…"

"Oh she won't be up for a while, she'll heal quickly, but she won't wake until she has fully recovered. In other words, she won't wake until her wounds have healed; her heart bat is at normal speed, and finally regains the ability to do as she wishes. You are allowed to visit, but don't try to wake her, or she won't be the same ever again" the nurse said as she entered the room.

Jonathan looked at everyone, "Alright, we understand. Thank you ma'am"

"You're welcome" she said walking out, Liz looked at everyone "I guess we'll have to handle our assignments ourselves…"

"If it means having Dark recover fully, I'll manage"

"Same here, I want our Angelina back to normal, well….Vampire normal…you know…"

"I'll manage too…" Jonathan said, as Kristina nods in agreement.

Liz held out her hand "For Angelina" she said smiling, Alisa and Amy smile as well, placing both their hands on Liz

"For Dark"

"For Angel" Jonathan said, not putting his hand down, Liz, Amy, and Alisa glared at him then forced him, Kristina laid her hand on their 'For our Angel' she thought.

And so began the long wait for Angelina's awakening.

* * *

><p>~Romano Carriedo~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13      Part 1

Chapter 13

_Wedding crashers Part 1_

* * *

><p>Jonathan sat in the room he once shared with Angel; he sat on his bed, staring out the window.<p>

"_Remember Jonathan, I always get my way_"Isabelle said earlier to him. He sighs placing his head in his hands, "Why did something like this have to happen to me…" he whispered to himself.

After a while of wondering he lifts his head, and remembered Angel's wounds, he closes his eyes and repeats her words while she was drifting.

~Flash back~

_Jonathan carried her towards the gates, holding Angel close to his chest trying to keep her warm, he looks down at Angel, upon her face were many scratches from her battle, he kissed her forehead._

_Within that second she because to mumble words, he stops and listens. _

_Most of the words he couldn't understand, but one sentence came out clear, _"_You cannot…..have him…Isabelle…..I…wont…..allow….it…._" _she whispered in a quiet voice._

_He stood there staring at her, "Angel…." He said, swallowing hard "I won't let her touch me, I promise" saying this he cranes his neck, leaning down and kisses her upon her lips. Without him noticing, a tear slowly leaves Angel's eye and down into the snow._

~Present time~

He opens his eyes, getting up and out the room. He had to see Angel, no matter what he had to see her.

Angel opened her eyes, seeing white walls "is this heaven….I'd expected clouds and angels….and god welcoming me…" She said in a raspy voice. She tries to sit up but pain shot up her spine, she yells in pain.

Within an instant the nurse ran inside the room and made her lay back, "relax madam!"

"Let go!" she screamed, struggling while to nurse tries to lay her down,

"Miss Vendero please calm down!" the nurse instructed.

Jonathan hurried into the room, and walked beside the two girls, he gently pushes the nurse away, "Let me handle this" he whispered into the nurses ear when she began to struggle, she looks at him then nods slightly.

He walked over to the bed and cradled Angel into his chest, "Angelina…." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, surprised; her eyes were red with hunger but didn't want to eat.

"Jonathan?" she whispered, touching his cheek "is it really you?" he nods "Then I'm not dead…" he nods once again

"But please do tell me what you were doing in the forest…"

"….."

"Well?"

"…A…About that….."

"Yes?" Angelina bit her lower lip nervously

"I…I was…..in a fight…with Isabelle's father….."

"What?" she nodded slightly

"I tried to make sure the arranged marriage didn't happen…in the process…I nearly got myself killed"

"Angel…"

"I failed….I feel like I've lost my senses…"

"You were just following your heart dear…." Angel looked up at him; he saw her red eyes soon turn to her original color, brown, he caressed her cheek "I know why you did that…"

"Really?"

"Yes, you really don't want me to marry a witch like her~" he cooed and Angel pouted

"That and…I finally found out my true feelings for you….I've fallen for you"

Jonathan looked at her and smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes really" she poked his stomach, he laughed while she smiled

"Alright, why don't you get some rest, and don't murder the nurse…."

"Okay…I didn't mean too…"

"I know" Jonathan whispered kissing her forehead gently "Get some rest dear"

"Okay…" Angel whispered laying back down.

Jonathan walked back over to the nurse, "She's alright now, she thought you were attacking her…"  
>"Ahh I see…Don't worry" Jonathan nodded slightly and bowed, leaving the room.<p>

As two months passed Jonathan continued to visit Angel and did his work, during that time Isabelle had men come into his and Angel's room and takes his things out of the room. Within no time Jonathan had noticed and refused to go and report this to the head master, he already knew the words he would say if he talked to him.

The day was a Tuesday, and it was finally the day she will be released.

She looked around the white room then smiled, "Grazie for taking care of me" she whispered and looked at the nurse as she came in for the last inspection.

"Well Miss Vendero, seems that everything is back to normal" she said smiling a bit

"Thank you Miss Rosie" she said, standing up and stretched, "I really appreciate the help and care" she bowed slightly and started out the door.

"Miss Vendero" Angelina stopped and looked at Rosie,

"Just call me Angelina or Angel, what is it?"

"You left this" Rosie placed the necklace with the now ruby gem attached; Angelina blushes at least ten shades of red,

"T-Thank you"

"No worries enjoy your time outside the infirmary" Rosie said, Angelina escapes hoping the other didn't noticed the blushing teen.

The first place she wanted to go was her and Jonathan's room and change before seeing him.

The halls were quiet, when she reached her room she thought she heard a laugh, looking around she saw no one, "Odd…" she whispered and entered her room.

Angel stared at the half empty room, staring in disbelief, the necklace slipped from her hand and landed with a loud clank.

As moments passed, she felt her body heat up with pure hatred, "_Isabelle_" she growled; she takes a few steps forward then saw a body hiding within the shadows of the empty half portion. Turning she saw the person she wanted to kill the most "You!" she yelled grabbing a mirror and threw it at Isabelle.

The younger girl dodged with ease letting the mirror hit the wall and shatter, the smaller girl 'tsk'-ed Angelina and looked at her with her red eyes, "What did the poor mirror do to you Vendero?"

"Where is he?"

"Whom?"

"You know damn well who I mean, my boyfriend" Isabelle hissed under her breath at the last word that left Angelina's mouth

"He's no where you should know about…"

"Give him back"

"What makes you think I will?"

"You will if you want to die in _one_ piece" Angel threatened

"Whatever, you have no power to do so…sound just like you're brother…" Angel stared at the girl

"My…my brother?"

"Yes, he made that same threat to me…" she said moving into the light, she wore a white dress that came down to her knees

"That dress…"

"Recognize it? It's what I have to wear the day before a wedding; it's a vampire's tradition"

"W-Wedding"

"Are you deaf now?"

"No, no way!"

"Yes way, even if he didn't propose we're still getting married, against his will or not" an evil smirk spread across the girls face while Angelina bared her teeth.

"Over. My. Dead. Body" Angelina spat every word; she lunged at Isabelle only to hit the dresser behind her

"Face it Vendero, you have no word in this, you may have killed my father, but my mother is here now, so the wedding is still on. See you later, maybe you can watch the carriage my husband and I ride away in"

Angel stood bringing the dresser above her head and threw it at the retreating girl and nearly hit her, Isabelle was lucky that the door blocked it and she escaped with ease.

Angel's breath came out in puffs, she looked as if she had ran around the world in less than a minute, next thing she knew she opened the fallen dressers draws and pulled out her 'Eternal Sisters' outfit and put it on.

Kicking the dresser out of her way she exited her room and heading to the lowest part of the palace and to their room.

Angelina was greeted by a hugging Liz and Alisa, "Guys, not now….We need to talk. Now"

The two girls let go of Angel, feeling a disturbance, "Isabelle again?" Alisa asked seeing the pissed off look on Angelina's face

"Oh hell yeah…no one else can piss me off like her….AH!" she punched the wall barely missing Kristina's head

"Please calm down….others can hear us…." Kristina said looking into Angel's eyes, she stares back then starts to calm down

"Sorry….it's just that I can't take this anymore…I won't let this wedding take place…."

"Oh my god it'd tomorrow isn't it?"

"Liz…please inside voice…"

"Sorry…I just totally forgot…" just at that moment Angel lifted her head and smiled evilly, it scared the other three except Kristina as she looked at the girls

"How do you guys feel about _crashing_ a wedding?" Liz, Amy, and Alisa gasped but smiled at the idea

"I am so it!" Liz said clapping

"Me too, I've always wanted to wear a white dress!" Amy said dreaming within seconds

"It wouldn't be just because, there is a reason behind all this~" Alisa said having the same evil grin Angel had.

The girls turned to Kristina awaiting her answer, "Alright" the girls started planning everything until Kristina spoke up, "We have to go to the head masters room" they nodded and soon filed out.

'_Better watch out tomorrow Isabelle, you're in for a surprise'_ Angel thought as she followed the girls.

"Ready?" Angel asked standing in front of the door of the head master, looking back she saw them nod and proceed to open the doors, Angel bowed slightly.

"Ahh the Eternal sisters, come in, come in." The man said. Angel looked up to see the council boys standing on one side of the room, she noticed that Jonathan wasn't there, her heart sank.

"Girls…" she said and they all filed in and stood on the other side and faced the boys.

"Now as you all recall, the last meeting Dark wasn't at. I shall repeat the important information and leave the boring out." The head master said and looked at Angelina

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"A lot better than before, sir"

"Excellent, because I will be needing you for this assignment. Now as most of you know, Isabelle's and Jonathan's wedding has been pushed back because one of the eternal sisters were out." Angelina remembered that it has been two months since her recovery, and had forgotten about the wedding, hoping it was a dream, turns out it was reality…

"So tomorrow will be the day at last, the reason why I called you all today is to see Dark, and to confront you all of the assignment"

"Tomorrow at the wedding, I need the council" he gestured to the boys, "And the Eternal sisters" he gestured to the girls, "to be the guards since we will be in an unsafe area. So we are going to combine you're powers and strength"

"So today I want you all to introduce yourselves because starring today you will be working together"

Angelina glanced at Amy, Liz, and Alisa as they smiled gleefully at the boys as they blushed.

"Boys, be gentlemen and introduce yourselves"

One of the taller boys stood up to Liz and took his mask off, and bowed "My name is Christen, what a beautiful young lady you are indeed, maybe much more after the mask comes off" he smiled while Liz blushed madly, "T-Thank you" she said and took her mask off and looked at Christen,

"I am Liz, also known as the holder of the fire element" she put her hands together and soon fire lit butterflies flew around her and Christen then disintegrate to dust

"Amazing" Christen breathed.

Two boys walked up and did the same action, only to reveal their identical faces, "I'm Chaz"

"And I'm Blade"

"And we are very happy to meet you two" they said as each twin grabbed one hand from Alisa and Amy and kissed their hands gently.

The two girls squealed while Angelina rolled her eyes '_I am not _that_ bad…._' Her mind whispered as she watched the two of them show off their powers, amazing the boys.

Angelina watched another boy walk up to Kristina and bowed respectfully, "I am the newest member of the council. My name is Kim Jae-Jung, but you can call me Jay" he smiled at Kristina. And for the first time in her life she blushed and stared at the boy; Liz, Amy, Alisa, and Angelina stared at the girl

"H-Hi...I-I'm Kristina…I…I hold the element of wat- I—I mean"

"Don't be nervous" Angel said to Kristina, she takes a deep breath and controlled herself

"I am the holder of the water element"

"That is truly amazing"

"Looks like someone finally has Kristina showing emotions~" Liz said teasingly.

Angelina smiled then took her mask off and looked at all the boys, "Since you're leader isn't here...I shall introduce myself to you all. I am Angelina, and I am the holder of the dark elements"

"Hey I know you!" Christen said looking at her, just when he was about to say anything else, the headmaster spoke up,

"I knew pairing you all up was an excellent idea. Now you all should get some rest, it's late" the two groups nodded in agreement and began to file out, "Ah! Angelina, please stay back for a moment"

"As you wish sir…" she did as instructed and faced him, standing in the middle of the room.

Once the door shut, Angelina began to listen to her further instructions.

* * *

><p>Alrighty~ I am beat<p>

I am really sorry for the very late update, with dealing with school, dance classes, and my family's activities I have not been able to type my stories.

I should be putting up my new fanfiction up and the other chapters to 'Super Junior Fanfiction: The dorm of Vampires and Humans'

The name is going to change due to some plot changes~

Anyways, this is only part one of three (or ¼ idk yet) ~

What are Angelina's further instructions? How are the Eternal sister going crash the wedding and get Jonathan back? And will the sisters fall for the council boys? And will Isabelle's death finally become reality?

You will soon find out!

(Spoiler^^ within the upcoming chapters)

"_Jonathan you cannot do this I won't allow it!"_

"_I'm sorry…I have no other choice…._"

(Angelina & Jonathan)

"_Time for you to finally disappear….Isabelle_"

"_Fine by me, because I have foreseen this_" _an evil smirk appeared upon her make-up covered face "There are truly no 'Happy endings' for anyone"_

(Angelina & Isabelle)

"_We can't just leave her like this! Christen please hold off!"_

"_I can't! We must leave now! I promise you, we will find her in the future!"_

(Liz & Christen)

Enjoy~

Please read the upcoming Fanfiction chapters~

Black_Star3


	14. Chapter 13      Part 2

Chapter 13

_Wedding crashers part 2_

Angelina couldn't sleep, her mind was everywhere. She was happy that the wedding hadn't happened yet, that meant she had another chance to stop the wedding.

She looked at the outfit Alisa picked out for her, on her bed laid white skinny jeans, a black dress shirt with a white dress vest over. Looking at the ground she found white convers that went up to her knees, laced.

She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror, "Seems proper for a wedding…and a fight" she said to herself, she walks over to the single window silk and sits there.

She sighs slightly and the window fogs up, giggling she makes a heart and writes her and Jonathan's initials in the center, she hears the chime of her clock, indicating that it was midnight "Today is finally the day you die Isabelle" she whispered.

Wiping away the fog she sees a silhouette in the tree not too far from her window, narrowing her eyes, the figures shape was very familiar, she didn't know where, or when.

Just when she was going to open the window, it disappeared, "Where have I see that person…or creature before?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the palace laid a broken down cottage, a soft glow from the fireplace lit only part of the cottage, a girl with blue hair sits near the fire as she watches her friend next to her, "You know…she goes too far when she has her suspicions…."<p>

"What was that DJ?" the girl named DJ just looked at her

"Oh calm down Kate, she means no har-"

"I said you go too far with your suspicions"

"You two knock it off!" the girl with blue hair yelled,

"Sorry Runo…" they mumbled looking away

"So Kate, is it her?"

"I'm not sure yet, she saw me. But I doubt she'll recognize me…not after leaving her ten years ago…"

"She may remember me~"

"Dude, I met her when she was five and stayed with her until age six then she left…"

"I met her when we both were three, even if she didn't say anything she and I played with each other, remember?"

"Ohh…that's right…Okay I get it…you met her first"

DJ sighed while the two continued to talk, she looked around the room and noticed a body missing, "Hey guys" they ignored her, she turned to them and yelled "Oh my god it's your guy's boyfriends!"

The two turned to her with a 'What the hell' look

"Well that got your attention" DJ smirked and continued "Where is Seth? Wasn't he just here?"

"Oh, he went back to America with everyone else, and by everyone, I mean Blake, Sam, and Rix…."

"I think I know who everyone is…."

"Shut up…"

"Knock it off you two!" Runo yelled pushing back her hair

"You know we really need to cut your hair"

"Why?"

"It's too long"

"Shut up…just because you and DJ have short hair"

"Not true!"

"This is going to be a long night…well morning…" DJ mumbled turning back to the fire in front of her, keeping herself warm and the two other girls yelled and such at each other.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose, so did Angelina's eye lids, she felt the warmth from the sun as it seeks out from behind the clouds, she hears her door open and close. At first she thought it was just Kristina because of the silence, but then she felt two arms wrap about her waist and pulls her close.<p>

She looks up to find Jonathan with his eyes close, "J—Jonathan?" she couldn't believe he was here with her right now, she hugged him tightly. She felt him stiffen at her touch "What's wrong"

"I have something for you…but I want to hold you for a while longer" Angel smiled and allowed him to do so.

As moments passed he finally loosened his grip and looked at her in the eyes "I have something for you, that Isabelle took from her father who took something from you're mother"

"My mother?"

"Si, seems that when you're mother was your age. Isabelle's father forced her to love him, but she refused him, and locked him out of her heart. When he found out your mother was dating an Italian man he took the necklace that your mother had and kept it ever since…"

"And since he hated her he wanted to kill you…."

"So what you have for me"

"Is the necklace she held onto from birth, or so the story was told…" In Jonathan's hand laid a golden locket; and engraved on it was 'Rozalia'

"Mamma…" Angel whispered, and then looked at Jonathan, so many questions to ask but soon he drew away from her

"Jonathan?"

"I have to go; Isabelle's men will come after me if I don't return"

"Jonathan please stop this…"

"I _have_ to go back"

"I won't let you marry her"

"Angelina"

"Jonathan you cannot do this I won't allow it!"

"I'm sorry…I have no other choice…" Jonathan began to walk away

"Jonathan!" he ignored her calls until he was out the door, and soon being led down the hallway by a man in a black suit.

Angelina looked down at the locked then placed it around her neck.

"Isabelle, time for you to see hell with your own eyes…." She whispered before walking out.

Angel didn't bother to knock before entering Liz's room, she looked at Amy when she came up to her and clapped, smiling "See, I knew this outfit was perfect for your battle against Isabelle and appearance for the wedding"

"Yes, and I very much like it Amy, grazie" she said looking into the girls eyes as they lit up with joy.

Angelina looked at everyone; she noticed that the girls were chatting with their, semi-partners. She sighs, feeling slightly left out, but didn't show it; she didn't want to worry anyone before the wedding.

Liz walks over to Angel, she noticed the sparkle in the younger girls eyes, "Let me guess, Christen asked you to be his girlfriend. Even though you guys met not too long ago"

"YES!" Liz hugged Angel bouncing up and down, "He did! He did! I am so happy!"

"I'm glad Liz, but…you're crushing my ribs and lungs to nothing" the smaller girl loosened her grip,

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!"

"I know, your excitement is hurting my eardrum…" Angel said sarcastically, Liz smiled at her then ran back over to her new boyfriend and hugged him.

"Alright!" Angel said clapping her hands together once, "We must hurry, and everyone knows their positions for this battle, si?"

"Yes ma'am~" the girls –Except Kristina- said, and gathered around Angel, "Mission get Jonathan back, and send Isabelle to heck. Is a go" Liz cheered as she placed her hand in the center, joined by Amy, Alisa, and Kristina. They all looked at Angel as she slowly smiles and places her hand on top.

"Eternal sisters" Angel said, putting her mask on, "We shall not fail, team work is all we need"

"Yes"

"We won't let anyone stop us, si?"

"No, never"

"Then let's go" they girls raised their fists and soon filed out of the room after the boys.

Liz stood in front of the carriage that was in front of the palace, "what is this for?"

"I believe it's for all of us" Jae-Jung said looking at the carriage, Kristina stayed by his side the entire time.

"Alright, you all sit inside; I'm riding on my horse"

"Since when did you get a horse?"

"Since I became a guard, which was a while ago before Isabelle's father and I fought…"

"Alright if you insist…There is room for one more vampire body"

"I'm fine…" Angel stated, leaving them and headed to the stalls.

"Eclipse~!" Angel called out; soon a white stallion walks over to her and starts to nibble on her hair, "such a good girl" she cooed petting the stallions head.

Soon Angel mounted Eclipse and pats her neck, "Eclipse, follow that carriage okay?" Eclipse nodded her head and galloped after the carriage.

For what seemed like an hour, Angel spotted the church and possibly thousands of other carriages.

_Where is that damn Isabelle…I need to find Jonathan, and fast_

Eclipse sensed Angel's thoughts and galloped in front of the carriage and further ahead,

"Dark" The headmaster called, waving at her to come over, Eclipse came to a stop in front of the man and Angel dismount

"Head master" she said bowing politely, placing a hand on Eclipse, the white stallion bowed her head and let the man pet her

"She is very well trained" the man cooed as both raised their heads

"Thank you sir, she is a very special horse; She can sense my thoughts easily. So training her wasn't as difficult"

"As I had expected from the leader of the eternal sister's" the two vampires chuckled as the headmaster gestured towards the two carriage's, "Jonathan is in the black on, Isabelle is in the white one. You know what to do right?"

"Yes, sir" Angel said as she lifted her mask slightly to show that she meant it, and placed it back to its original position.

(Angelina's POV)

"Miss Dark, please follow me" A girl with short black cropped hair said and led me towards the church,

"Un momento per favore"

"Um okay…"

"I said 'One moment please'"

"Ohh I see~" The girl smiled and walked inside, I sighed as I looked at my beautiful horse,

"You stay here, si?" Eclipse nodded, "Okay, you'll be a good girl, I know it. Come when I call, whistle or shout" Eclipse laid her head on my shoulder, showing that she under stood.

"Good" I pet her head before I walked inside to find the black hair girl.

Once inside I saw hundre- no - thousands of flowers in the hall; I felt my stomach churn. I hope that my wedding will be this beautiful; I found the black haired girl, and also, Isabelle.

The three of us went into a room that was meant for make-up and dress preparations

"Oh Sister! This is Dark; she is going to stay with us; as a body guard"

"Thank you Sara, go find mommy so that way we all can get ready, okay?"

"Okay, excuse me miss Dark" the girl named 'Sara' said and scurried off, leaving Isabelle and I alone in the hall.

Silence drugged on until Isabelle looked at me, "Now I know why my wedding was pushed back, it was because of you"

"Sorry, guess you're father shouldn't have put me in a life and death situation. And if your father didn't do the whole 'Arranged marriage' we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

"Whatever, I can get whatever I want, when I want. But now I can't, daddy's dead so now I only have my sister and mother" I walked up to her and stared her down, flats or not, I was still taller than her with my laced converses.

"I can tell you this right now" I said in a cold voice, "You are a very spoiled brat, and I doubt that your 'daddy' gave you everything"

"Correction he did" she pushed me back a bit for space before continuing, "I will have Jonathan, oh so very soon" she said in a matter-in-fact voice.

"Time for you to finally disappear…Isabelle" my voice was ice cold, I knew I got my point through because the smaller girl shivered, I hoped in fear.

"Fine by me, Because I have foreseen this" and evil smirk appeared upon her make-up cover face "There are truly no 'Happy endings' for anyone'"

Just when I opened my mouth, a knock was on the door, I moved away from Isabelle. Not bothering what her words meant and shrugged it off. Soon a woman with long black hair walked in with a stern look "Who is this…." She looked me up and down, "Male?"

"I am a girl ma'am" I bowed slightly

"If you are a girl then why must you dress as a male" she questioned

"It is my choice, is it not?" I countered "As the leader of the Eternal Sisters I believe I should at least look different, just so everyone can tell who the leader is"

"I see your point. I am sorry for mistaking you as a boy" she bowed and I just shook my head

"Quite alright ma'am"

"Though I do say, you aren't shaped like a female"

"Ever since I became a vampire I have always been….'Small' that seems like the proper wording…"

"Indeed" the woman said and walked towards Isabelle with Sara following suit.

(End of POV)

"If you would excuse me for a moment, I need to see my fellow sisters"

"Of course my dear, we will be fine for a while without your presents"

Angel nodded slightly and left the room without another word, as if the girls knew that she wanted to see them they were all outside as the snow began to fall again. Angel looked at them all then finally spoke "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we set traps by the pillars, so on your call, they will fall…." Amy said quietly

"We will make sure that your boyfriend and everyone else get out safe, only you and Isabelle will be inside, there will be a hole above the altar so you will have to be under it when the church falls" Alisa said

"Alright, I can do that"

"Nothing should go wrong" Kristina said looking at the church.

"Everything will be perfect!" Liz exclaimed holding onto Angel's hands "We will make sure of it"

"Thank you, all of you" Angel looked at them all and smile

"Now shoo~ you have to be 'watching' the bride, otherwise known as the deviled bride" Liz whispered and Angel laughed slightly

"Si, I will" she replied before walking into the church once again.

* * *

><p>Back at the cottage Runo stood outside of it and watched the snow fall into her hair, "Man~ my fur is going to get wet"<p>

"Quit complaining!" Kate yelled before emerging from the door and next to her friend

"We are not going to start this, _this_ early in the day I bet the girl has gone away already"

"I don't sense her anymore….she must be gone now" DJ said coming up from behind them, causing them to jump up in surprise.

Runo sighed, rolling her eyes, "Great, now where is she? We lost her what, ten years ago? We can't lose her again!"

"Okay, ok- wait? We're not her parents ya know…"

"I know but I really missed how we hung out before, she may not have any memories of those times"

"Well…you never know" Kate said and put her armor on

"What are you doing?"

"Suiting up, duh"

"Don't you 'duh' me!"

"I can 'Duh' whoever I wanna 'duh' sheesh"

"Okay sto-"

"You are going to get it later"

"Get what? Ohh that's right, nothing~"

"Kate!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" DJ yelled receiving four eyes looking at her then a

"Sorry DJ…" in unison from the two girls.

"Let's just look around, I bet she isn't that far"

"Fine…" Kate said, hating the fact she had to listen to the younger girl, Runo crossed her arms in frustration but committed.

Soon all three started walking through the snow.

Within moment they started to close in on the church, seeing many carriages surrounding the place, "Is there a ceremony happening today?"

"Could be, but I dunno" Runo said as she looked at DJ, "Hey are you alright?"

"No…something feels off"

"Here?"

"No inside….I…I feel like something is happening inside of me…."

"Like what?" Kate asked, but no response, "Yo I said like what" when silence surrounded her she turned back to fine Runo staring at DJ, as DJ looked at them

"What?"

"What was that? You're eyes turned yellow all of a sudden"

"I don't see your point…."

"Come on"

"Why~" DJ whined "Can't I just go up in a tree and stay there?"

"DJ, did you hit your head?"

"N-No…"

"Why afraid all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" the two girls shared a glance then looked at the girl who slowly began to turn into a human dog, "D-DJ?" Runo exclaimed watching the transformation, "Kate we need to take her back home, and fast!"

"Okay, okay…we'll leave the girl alone for now, she'll find us soon"

"Okay, grab a…uhh….paw?"

"I guess…or we can just teleport to the U.S"

"That is a better plan"

"I thought so"

"Where are we going?" DJ asked, not sounding as strict as before

"Back to our human home"

"Okay"

Kate took one last look at the church saying "We'll send one or two of us back if she doesn't come around within two weeks…."

"I can agree on that, I do believe….that Blake and Tristan are the only two whom don't know her from the past."

"Yeah, Sammy wants to see her as much as you and I"

"I know…come on; we need to get her checked" Runo nodded slightly, she closed her eyes as Kate snapped and they soon disappeared before the snow came down harder on them.

* * *

><p>Part 2~<p>

Part 3 will take longer due to the battle scenes that I have been thinking of, I should have it up before or after friday~

Hope this keeps you slightly entertained

Happy Easter~~

Black_Star3


	15. Chapter 13      Part 3

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><em>Wedding crashers part 3<em>

(Liz's POV)

"So Liz…" I looked over at Christen; the two of us were in front of the church, waiting for all the guests to enter. The wedding wouldn't start for another ten minutes, so everyone else went to see if there are any more to arrive

"Yes Christen?"

"Will this plan really work?"

"Positive~"

"I hope so"

"Have faith, okay?" I held onto his hand, giving a slight squeeze, Christen smiled and blushed lightly, he looked cute, "Say, do you have an ability" I asked

"Well…" when two couples rushed in I noticed that it was two minutes before the ceremony started

"You can show me later" I said as I saw Isabelle and Angelina along with a few other people, Christen nodded and our hands dethatched.

"Alright, seems that all the guests have arrived" Angel said, "You two may go in now" we nodded and headed inside, and found two remaining seats and sat there, soon the plan will commence.

(End of POV)

Angel moved aside as the ceremony began; she waited until the doors shut before going over to a vase and picked up a hand blade, along with a sword.

_Flash Back_

"_You must do this, please, for me" the headmaster said, looking at Angelina,_

"_I…I wouldn't mind, but what is the purpose?"_

"_Jonathan…he's my grandson….but my son refuses to listen to my requests…not even the boy himself knows whom I am" Angel stood there, staring at the man_

"_You're his grandfather?"_

"_Yes, sadly I am not allowed to say that to Jonathan"_

"_I understand…" _

"_So I ask you, not as Dark; but as Angelina" he whispered, Angel looked at him, and slowly nodded_

"_If that is what you wish, then that is what I shall do" she said before smiling slightly._

_Present_

"It's time…." Angel whispers, attaching the sword to her belt along with the hand blade. She leans against the door, hand on the handle, ready to open the door at any moment; listening she hears Isabelle say her vowels, her face scrunches up in disgust as she says 'I do' she waited a bit longer.

"—Till death do you par-"

_Crash_

Everyone in the room froze, looking at the one whom interrupted, Angelina.

"I think this should end…"

"Dark what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry ma'am" Angelina takes her mask off and lets it drop to the floor, "But you're daughter has my boyfriend"

"What?"

"Mother stand aside…" Isabelle said, Angel looked at the girl and growled.

Isabelle was holding onto Jonathan, "I'll handle this piece of trash…" Angel just laughed

"Everyone please exit out" Liz said as Christen got the door, all the guests exited. All but Angel and Isabelle; Jonathan hid within the shadows without the two girls noticing.

"Well, well, well…" Isabelle started, "Seem that you finally decided to crash the party~"

"Let's just end this already"

"Fine, fine" Isabelle said plucking a rose from one of the vases, "I was hoping to play for a bit"

Angel drew her sword, "You're move" she said, watching as the smaller girl walk towards the benches and jumps onto them like stones used for a path,

"You know I found so many interesting things about you Vendero~" she cooed, eyeing Angel from the corners of her eyes

"So did I, your father shall regret what he did to my mother"

"It should be the other way around" Angel left leg began to turn to stone, she looks then glares at Isabelle

"You play dirty you know that"

"And?" Isabelle asked before appearing before her and swung as her rose turned into a hand blade. Angel blocks it with ease; the smaller laughed "Maybe I should kill you slowly and painfully"

"That's my line" Angel said before pushing her back, but not far enough, she closed her eyes and heard the sound of granite breaking. Once her leg was freed she strikes Isabelle, only to have her attack blocked, "Give up while you still have time"

"As if…" Angel kicks the small girl into the altar and followed, "This game has gone on for far too long"

"For once…I agree" both girls strike each other, both dodging, clawing. They break away after their blades connected, panting "You...will…die!" Angel growled glaring at the girl across from her

"I know, but the question is, 'Can you'"

"I will…" Angel stood staring then ran at her striking down only to hit the ground, looking up she saw Isabelle on the ground, staring at the person interfering

"That is enough…"

"Jonathan? What are you doi-"

"Shut it Isabelle"

"Jonathan?" Angel looked at him as he turned towards her; she cringed at the dark look on his face "Why"

"We don't need anyone dying…Stop this right now Angelina"

"But Jona-"  
>"So you're defending her?" Angel cut off Isabelle,<p>

"All I'm saying is for you to st-"

"If you want me to stop then you _are_ defending her"

"It's not that"

"Jonathan, you were fine with it when I was at the hospitable, and you even thought about killing her yourse-"

"Listen to me"

"…"

"Put the sword away"

"…."

"Angel?"

"No…I refuse to listen to that request"

"Jonathan. Move so that way I can finish her off!" Isabelle yelled, pushing him away

"You dare lay a hand on him?" Angel grabbed the blade the smaller had by her hand, letting blood ooze out, "You think you're going to get away with that"

"I think I will~"

"Bitch!" she kicked the girl into the wall, ignoring the pain in her hand

"Angelina!" Jonathan said taking her injured hand, "Stop this right now, I can't lose you!"  
>"I am doing this for us!" Angel turned to him "Why don't you see that?"<p>

"It is fine; she can't make me marry her"

"You said the vowels"

"But was I going to say 'I do'?" Angel stood there, looking into his dark blue eyes

"You were being forced to, you could have, whether you mean it or not I won't let you say it unless it's me"

"Selfish are we?"

"Maybe" Angel nearly smiled, but kept her face expressionless, she felt her arm burn, looking she saw red marking on her arm, looking closely it was another language she has never seen before

"Angel?" she looks up and sees a shadow behind them, "Ange-" she pushes him away and uses her arm to block a vase, as the shards fell so did the blood on her new wounds

"Nice, you pushed him? If you're tired of him just stop this and back away" Angel laughed shaking the blood off her arm, soon drying

"I don't think you get it, he's my boyfriend" Angel said, she looks at the girl in front of her. She felt an arm snake around her slim waist,

"Come on, let's go-" she heard the cut off and turned to see his eyes travel to her own, "J-Jonathan?" her eyes widened when she saw a string of blood escape from his mouth

"If I can't have him, neither can you" Isabelle hissed, before pulling the blade from Jonathan's back. Angel caught him and sat him down, Isabelle was panting, glaring with pure anger as Angel stood.

"You…you are dead…." She whispered before turning to glare with her now piercing black eyes, "You will pay!" soon everything around them went black, Isabelle looked around in fear

"W-What is this?"  
>"My true power…I hope your ready…." Isabelle backed away slowly, in her hand laid the rose she picked from the vase, she shook it;<p>

"What is this?" she started to cry slowly, "This was not in the predictions!"

"Some things are well hidden" Angel's voice circled her, the small girl looked around, to find her alone

"You messed with the wrong girl Isabelle"

"They were true…you _are_ the cursed child! I thought it was your parents or your brother…I never expected it to be you!" the small girl cried, trying to find Angel.

Her search stopped as she saw a figure walking towards her, blade in hand;

"A-Angel?" her eyes widened as she saw the red marking on her arms and neck begin to glow.

Angel glared at her, Isabelle saw the older girls eyes mix with a nasty red with the black within her eyes, "Angel st-" she felt the blade in her chest, piercing her heart

"You'll see your father soon" Angel said, voice cold as ice. Hot tears threatened to escape her eyes, but didn't shed them, _not yet..._ her mind whispered. The body in front of her wasn't limp yet, she felt pain in her chest seeing the rose blade has returned and got her in her left lung, barely missing her heart, the smaller of the two began to laugh, blood slowly staining the white dress she wore

"I guess you got your wish…I'm dying finally…I can tell you one thing…right now…Your parents…their dead…"

"My family didn't do anything…but I can tell you who…"

"Spill it" time passed them slowly, "Spill it now!"

"Your brother…Zavien…he did it…."

"My...brother?"

"Yes…" she whispered "Do you think you could hurt him for killing your parents?"

Angel ignored the pain, and stared at Isabelle, "Well…I guess this is farewell…it's been fun Vendero…I hope to meet you again after I am reborn" she laughed; with one last shaky breathe she closed her eyes and went limp.

The church scene came back, Angel dropped the body and rushed over to Jonathan whom was struggling to breathe, "We have to get you out"

"A…Angel…."

"Yes, it's me. Please stay with me!"

"She got you too…"

"It's nothing really…." She noticed her whole left side of her dress shirt was stained with blood.

When she held Jonathan up, she heard the sound of granite cracking, she looked up to see the ceiling was forming cracks, "Merda" she hissed before heading to the altar.

Jonathan and Angel both fell just as the building collapsed.

Everyone who was outside was ganging up against the eternal sisters and council boys; Isabelle watched as the building fell to ruins, she looked from Angel, but no sight of her.

"Christen!" Liz yelled as he looked at her then everyone,

"We're going to escape all this, all of us" he said, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few moments; soon a black portal appeared behind them, Jae-Jung and Kristina looked at him "Everyone get it, and hurry; you too head master" everyone complied and entered the portal as the men of the wives closed in on them.

"We can't just leave her like this! Christen please hold off!"

"I can't! We must go now! I promise you, we will find her in the future!"

Liz looked back at the church, before screaming from the tops of her lungs "ANGELINA!" Christen pulled Liz through the portal before it closed, leaving the angered vampires there.

Angel felt as if she was crushed by a bolder. After opening her eyes she groaned, "Jonathan…" when silence answered her she looked around, "Jonathan?" she began to panic as she started moving many stones but finally found a hand, stained in crimson.

She felt her heart stop; she couldn't believe her eyes, pulling more of the ruble away she found his body lying there

"J-Jonathan" she whispered, holding back a sob the best she can "Wake up love….p-p-please" she felt her body shake in fear. "Wake up, please stop scaring me" she shook his body, only to find him lifeless

"Please don't leave me…" she held him in her arms, her eyes stung with hot tears, "Don't leave…" she stroke his slightly cut face, she felt her cheeks burn; she was her blood and tear mix together and fall onto the boy's face.

"Jonathan…I am incomplete without you…you are my very soul…w-why…w-why are you l-l-leaving me to face t-this world alone?" she began to sob and hold the lifeless body in her arms. The pain in hear broken heart was worse than all the wounds she had received during battle.

Everything around her began to silence out, when she had controlled her sobs she laid the boy down and pulled out a small box from her pocket, tears streamed down her cheeks, "I…I know…that you were the one whom is supposed to give gifts…" she flipped the box open to reveal a silver ring attached to a silver chain

"But with all the kindness and love you gave me I didn't want to feel that I wasn't giving anything back…." Her tear stopped but only until she placed the necklace around and connected then looked at it, they began to fall again.

"It fits…perfectly…can't you see it?" only silence answered her. She heard the soft steps of her hourse Eclipse, turning the animal lays its head down on the girl's shoulder, comforting her

"Eclipse….what can I do…." Tears began to form in her eyes again, "I…I can't live…h-he is all that I had left…." She bites her lip, trying to calm down.

* * *

><p>Finally Eclipse pulled Angel up by her head and helped her owner get onto her back along with the lifeless body, "Eclipse, please go slow…I want to hold him a bit longer…" the animal understood and began to walk.<p>

Angel cradled the boy against herself, "Even if I didn't say it, I still love you…deep down…" she whispered, stroking the boy's face, "I still can't believe….I refuse to…."

"You are the most important memory, treasure, and love…that has entered my world…why do you need to leave now…" she whispered the last part.

Soon Eclipse stopped at their destination, the palace.

She dismounts Eclipse and walks right past the front doors as her horse waits there. She knew only one person who could properly make sure that Jonathan has a good eternal sleep

"Hell-" Rosie froze in horror as Angel stepped through the door and entered with Jonathan's body in her arms, she set him on the bed gently, afraid that he would break at any given moment.

"There is no need to check him….he….he…" Angel's stomach churned in disgust, a hand laid on her shoulder as a soft voice said,

"I understand…."

Angel's eyes stung again as she felt the tears coming again; "It's my entire fault…if I had gotten hem to the altar faster he wouldn't be dead…" she fell to her knees, hanging her head.

Rosie kneels down beside her and hugged her gently "It's alright dear…" Angel cried on her shoulder for what seemed like forever. When she collected herself she stood, looked at the body again and held his hand for the last time "Jonathan…please remember….if you can hear me, wherever you are; Ever since the first day you helped me. I was in love with you, but I didn't realize it until I woke up after being hospitalized…I love you Jonathan…please remember this…" she whispered.

Even if Jonathan wouldn't respond, she leaned down and kissed his cold lips; when she pulled away she closed her eyes, gripping the two necklaces; the one from Jonathan, and the one her mother wore.

"I won't forget of the kindness and love you gave me…." She opens her eyes and looks at Rosie, whom was on the verge of tears, "Please take care of him…for me…"

"Of course dear" the older woman whispered before hugging Angelina; once she was let go, she walked out and towards the old room of hers.

* * *

><p>Within moments she was outside, heading towards her horse; changing from her all white outfit, she wore all black, more specific, her eternal sisters outfit.<p>

"Come on Eclipse, I want to spent time with you before I depart from you…." The horse whined but obeyed to her owners request and followed her where ever she went.

_What could I do now…_

_Who else is out there who is just like me…a cursed child…._

_What will become of me?_

_And who will I find in this world outside of the palace and Italy…._

All those thought rang through her mind as she stayed with Eclipse throughout their journey, hoping to find others just like her, she only hoped…

* * *

><p>Alright! That is the end of the wedding crashers 3 part chapter, chapter 14 &amp; 15 will be a bit short since it's the ending of the 'Awaken Vampire' story, but there is going to be a sequel to this story called 'Another life'<p>

I'll have to type a preview of it!

I hope this chapter was okay, I know it's sad….but in the other story I may have some sad parts here and there but nothing major

I'm almost done with my few chapters of the 'U-Kiss' fanfiction, and the SuperJunior chapter will be up soon if you wanna check them out~

A bid thee a farewell for now

Black_Star3


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_A last look _

Angel groaned as she turned over in her sleep, her eyes open slightly; sighing she sat up "Eclipse wake up" she whispered.

Ever since they left the palace they had been sleeping in the forest every night, only her horse Eclipse kept her warm, every time Angel laid against Eclipse's body she's think of everything that has happened not too long ago, and break down crying. Crying herself to sleep seemed the only way, for now.

Angel looked through the trees to see the time, "Almost dawn" she says as the horse got onto her four hooves and walk over to her owner, Angel stroked the animal's nose "We're barely out of Russia, only a few more miles….you up for it?" the horse nodded it's head.

"That's my girl" Angel cooed before mounding Eclipse and rode off and out of the forest, hoping to leave the Russian territory

After a week and an half, they finally reached Italy; and Angel nearly began to cry again, "Turin, my precious home" she whispered after pulling her hood up to cover her face.

Even if she has been gone for almost five months, it felt like years to her, she looked around and saw a few faces of people who she once knew in her human life. Now they think she is dead, and that broke her heart; she wanted to run up to them and tell them that she wasn't dead –not completely- but she couldn't, and that really broke her heart.

She looks up to see the old lady whom lived in the house next to hers and her uncle's, she hasn't changed much to Angelina's point of view, she looked wonderful for being fifty. She noticed the tears running down her face, "I can't believe she died…why Annabelle….why?" she cried still walking, Angel froze in place.

"A-Annabelle…no, no not her too!" Angel yelled and ran towards where her best friend lived, with Eclipse following. Angel didn't care if the boots she was bearing hurt her feet, she just had to hurry to the one place where she felt safe when her uncle was gone. Angel stopped a few feet from the house she also called home; she could hear crying inside the house "Monsters!" she heard Annabelle's mother screamed causing Angel to flinch, "Why did they do this to my daughter?"

Angel took a deep breath, "Only this family will know….I will do anything to get revenge on Annabelle…" Angel said before walking to the door and knocking.

Once the door opened Angel hugged the woman "Miss Adalia!" she cried, the woman standing before her hugged her head, "Angelina? Oh mio dio, è davvero Angelina?"

"Si!" Angel nodded, "Si…" she whispered as Adalia kneeled down and held Angel's face in her hands

"Oh mio dio, è davvero" the woman said and hugged the small girl.

"Dove si trova?" the woman pointed to the bed, showing the very still Annabelle. Angel stood and walked over to the body and kneeled down beside the bed, "Annabelle….Annabelle! Don't scare me please! I beg of you!" Angel cried holding onto the cold hand of the girl Annabelle.

Angel looked at the girl and nearly screamed, two puncture wounds were very light on the girl's neck, only other vampires could see, and humans were blind when it came to this. Angel brushed the black bangs out of Annabelle's eyes and lifted one lid slightly open and saw the girl's eyes beginning to turn red. She stood and turned to Adalia "Mamma, you need to get out"

"Cosa?"

"Annabelle is a vampire…"

"Cosa?" the woman shrieked, backing up a bit

"Stay calm, if you scream and freak out she'll wake up."

"How is this possible? How could you know?" the woman said finally speaking English,

"I know this is hard to believe…but mamma, I am one too…When the house burnt down it was to cover it up" Adalia stared at her as she continued "I saw the puncture wounds on her neck, whoever did this wanted to turn her into one for a reason….we won't know until she wakes up. She won't have any memory of what happened right away…."

"But why my daughter?" the older asked

"Again we won't know until she wakes up…." Angel looked at the girl, _she's a lot skinnier than before, almost sick skinny…_ she thought and rubbed her face.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"A few hours at the most"

"Angel…Angel dear are you okay? You look pale…well paler than you should be" the woman shakily stroked her cheek, Angel looked up at her and smiled slightly,

"I'm alright mamma, it's just…a lot has happened…"

"I can tell…"

"You're…you're not afraid?"

"Dear…It's a lot to take in…but…no matter what I say…nothing will change the past to make anything better…"

"Mamma…" the two froze and looked at the now sitting up figure, Annabelle; the girl stared at them then started crying

"Annabelle baby!" Adalia rushed to her daughter and hugged her, "Oh mio dio ... grazie a dio stai bene"

"A-Angelina?"

"Si, Annabelle…" the girl ran up to her and hugged her tightly, crying until her tears were dry.

As the night drug on, Adalia welcomed Angelina into their home and offered her to stay for as long as possible, and Angel agreed, she felt the hole in her heart; once again fill up with love.

As the two others slept, Angelina sat on the roof of the house; watching the stars, "Jonathan…" she whispered, "Can you see me?"

"Are you mad at me? Sad? Or happy?" she said, watching a shooting star run across the dark sky

"I don't know if I should join you or not…." A slight breeze circled her, causing her to smile ever so slightly, "But I think you want me to continue living…well…you know what I mean" she chuckled.

She watched three shooting stars, one by one falling and fading into the blackness of space.

Yawning, she finally feels sleep trying to take over, she climbs down and slips in through the window without waking anyone; she sleeps in the guest room, awaiting the next day to come.

Angel woke up to feeling a body next to her own, she groans slightly and feels the body shift slightly, "Annabelle?"

"Si?"

"Get out of the bed…."

"Caso?"

"'cause said"

"No"

"Annabelle~" Adalia called, "Breakfast is ready~!" the body disappeared from Angel's side and she breathes out in relief

"Grazie~" Angel whispered before turning over and tries to get some more sleep.

Angel woke up later that night, she smiled to herself "Best sleep I've had in a long time..." she mumbled to herself, she looked around the dark room to find everyone else asleep, even Annabelle.

She climbs out of bed and looks out the window, "Angelina?" she turns to see a small figure walking towards her

"What are you doing up Belle?"

"I heard you wake up"

"That's right...your one as well"

"One what?"

"Umm, never mind. You'll know later"

"Okay" Annabelle nodded her head, "Where did you go?" Angel stood there and stared at the ground, hesitating

"I can't say. I'm sorry Belle..."

"It's okay..."

"Why don't you go back to sleep"

"Okay…you won't disappear again…right?" the small girl grabbed onto the elders hand and held on tightly, Angel smiled weakly then nodded,

"Si, I won't leave. And if I do, you'll know first"

"Okay…Buona Notte Angel"

"Buona notte, Annabelle" Annabelle walks back to her room, and within moments; she falls asleep.

The next day Angel felt a weird presence, but chose to ignore it, she and Annabelle talked again while Adalia was out shopping.

"So what is it like being a vampire?"

"It's alright…for us it'll be difficult for others to kill us" Angel laid her head against the wall as she thinks of Liz, and the rest. Did they make a getaway and succeed? She swallowed hard, praying that they did.

"Oh Angie, some guy in a hood came by two months ago and said 'If Angelina comes back here, give this to her' and he didn't tell me what was inside of it"

"Really?"

"Si, one second!" the small girl ran into her bedroom and was back soon "See" she held out a box toward the elder

"Grazie…" Angel muttered taking the box; she opens it to find two vials inside, along with a letter.

Angel looks at the vials that read 'A blood' and 'D blood' she sat there for a while wondering what the 'A' and 'D' stood for, she was soon pulled from her thoughts when Annabelle hugged her tightly "Angie…You're leaving soon…aren't you?"

"Si, I am sorry…Everyone thinks I am dead….So I only makes sense to leave, before people learn of what I am"

"What about me?"

"You will also have to leave…"

"B-but I don't want to leave mamma alone"

"She will have to deal with it"

"You're only saying that because you are alone"

"Si, I am alone. My family isn't a part of this word anymore"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright; I still believe that they left me because I am the cursed child…."

"…." The two girls sat in silence until the mom came home

"Alright darlings, time to eat"

"Pasta and Pizza mamma?" Annabelle asked hurrying to the kitchen, Angel stayed in his spot and looked at the vials again before drinking both of them, in her mind she somehow knew she needed to drink them both, closing the box she stuffs the letter into her pocket before joining the two in the kitchen

"Annabelle, I need to talk to your mom for a moment…alone please"

"Okay, I'll go feed eclipse!" the girl ran off to do whatever, leaving the two alone

"What is it hun?"

"I will be leaving after dinner, I know it is sudden, but I don't want others to figure out what I am"

I know that. And I know Annabelle will have to leave soon..."  
>"Si..."<br>"So after dinner you're leaving?"  
>"Yes, I will be leaving Eclipse with you guys..."<br>"Alright then..."  
>Silence surrounded the two, making it seem even more unpleasant.<br>Soon five o' clock rolled into setting and the three ate, not thinking of what was going to happen soon; Angel looked at the two happily eating, she smiles slightly seeing them enjoy themselves; getting up from her seat she disposes of her dishes and walks outside.

She pets Eclipse, feeling better "I'm going to leave, you stay here and be a good girl, okay?"

Eclipse lips her face, then nibbles on her hair

"Angelina!" Annabelle yelled before

"Si?"

''Before you go I have a present for you!" the elder smiled as the latter took her wrist and placed a silver bracelet around and hooked it together.

"It's pretty, i will never take it off. I promise"

"Good, because I have the same one!" she held up her wrist to show proof and the elder smiled,

"Thank you" Annabelle stepped back and pats Eclipse's head,

"You'll come back, right?"

"I'm unsure, but I can try" Annabelle held back tears as she looked up at Angelina

"Okay..."

"Farewell, my friend; Annabelle" Angelina said taking a deep breath before turning away and walking,

"See you later...Angie..." Annabelle whispered before the black shadow of her friend disappeared from sight

* * *

><p>In the distance two teenage boys were watching Angelina walk from Annabelle, "That's her right?"<p>

"Yea, no doubt about it, it is Angel"

"She seems so...different..."

"People don't stay the same Rix..."

"I know, just pointing it out..." Rix said, leaning against a tree

"Well, how are you going to get her to come with us?"

"Tell her who we are and tell her to follow us? what part of 'bring her back' isn't simple to you Seth?"

"Don't even start bro..." Rix rolls his eyes and starts walking,

"Hey" no reply, "Yo Rix wait up!" Seth follows his friend, seeing that they were following Angel.

Angel sighed as she pulled up her hood once again to hide her face, so far so good with no one realizing who she was; and she was determined to keep it that way, soon she felt an familiar presence but couldn't quite place her finger on it, she stops and turns around, not seeing any familiar faces.

Sighing she looks at the ground, soon adverting her eyes to look forward and move her feet; or so she thought. She felt a hand grab her wrist and turn her; she soon faced a boy who was to be around her age, he boy had light brown hair that cropped his face just right, his eyes were a pretty shade of green and of course he was taller than Angel.

"Angel?" the said girl just stared at him, unable to say anything; she began to wonder if he mistook her as an friend of his, she slips her wrist out of the boys hand and starts walking, he stands there dumbfound,

"what just happened?"

"Nice going" a smack in the head for Seth, "She thinks differently of us..."

"Wait, didn't Kate say she was in an accident?"

"Can't say I remember clearly; she said it years back"

"Come on, I've got an idea" Seth said with a smile

"Please do not say it involves m-"

"Too late!" the latter said grabbing Rix's arm and drags him along.

As night fall comes Angel looks around for somewhere to rest, only to realize, there is no such place. "Davvero?" she sighs looking at the small shops, she turns and starts walking only to crash into another body causing her to fa;; to her side and her hood falls

"I'm sorry" a boy with black raven hair says, helping her up,

"Grazie..."

"Umm...your welcome"

"Sorry, I speak Italian mostly; guess you speak English..."

"Oh no, it's fine" Angel looks at the boys face and sees that his eyes were brown, _Just like mine_ she thought,

"Would you like to grab something to eat?"

"Grazie, ma no grazie; I should be goi-"

_Clang_

Angel's body soon fell to the ground, Rix looks up to see what his friend hit her with, "A sign dude? Really a sign?"

"Hey! I didn't want to get food! This was easy to find and rip out from the ground!" the latter just face palmed.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, that is the end of this story; but now comes in the sequel!<p>

I tried to add humor, did it work?

lol

Please look forward to the next story! Thank you to the many readers, and I hope to have you all read my next story!

~Angelina

_Black_Star_


End file.
